


Ее мальчишка

by Mystery_fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: - Не называй меня так, - прокричал Скорпиус и ударил кулаком в стену слева от ее головы. На несколько секунд боль в руке перекрыла злость. Почти с облегчением выдохнул. Еще немного и Скорпиус набросился бы на нее.- Как ни крути, но для меня ты мальчишка, - почти в самые губы сказала Гермиона (и когда успела подойти так близко?), - Скорпиус, - прошептала с придыханием, - мальчишка, - кончиком языка провела по верхней губе, - мой.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Scorpius Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	1. Глава первая, в которой Гермиона снимает напряжение, а Гарри беспокоится

Гермиона Грейнджер сидела в своем кабинете, закинув ноги на стол, и курила. Сколько времени она уже в завязке? Месяц, полгода, год? Гермиона Грейнджер выше этого. Она не зачеркивала дни в календаре. Ее не ломало. Гермиона сказала сигаретам решительное «нет». И оно никогда не должно было превратиться в «да».

Она запрокинула голову и рассмеялась. Горько, больно, надрывно. Почти сразу закашлялась, разрывая легкие и царапая горло. Зло усмехнулась. Заслужила. Затушила сигарету прямо о столешницу. Какая разница — взмах палочкой и ни следа не останется. Только запах никотина на пальцах.

Подошла к окну, уперлась лбом в стекло. Ничего. Словно в насмешку на чистом голубом небе ярко светило солнце. Ни малейшего намека хотя бы на маленькое захудалое облачко. Штиль. Идеальная погода для прогулок влюбленных и семейных пикников. Лицо исказила гримаса злости, а пальцы свело судорогой. Идеал — вот к чему стремилась Гермиона. Пустота и мрак — вот к чему пришла.

Женщина, обличенная властью.

Нервный смешок разрезал тишину комнаты и повис дамокловым мечом под потолком. Гермиона достала новую сигарету и с чувством затянулась. Дым обжег слизистую, но боль приносила удовлетворение. Мрачное торжество. Она еще хоть что-то способна чувствовать. Кроме жесткой решимости и презрения ко всему. И как она до этого докатилась...

До одури захотелось, чтобы за окном копошились люди. Спешили куда-то, сталкивались друг с другом, оборачивались, даже ругались — жили. Тогда бы она обязательно хоть немного оттаяла. А так... Зеленая лужайка, окруженная низкими кустарниками и редкими деревьями. Декоративный прудик, скамейки, расставленные максимально незаметно, клумбы цветов. И не души. Пустота. Чертова магия. Чертово Министерство. Чертов обман.

Она застряла где-то на полпути между иллюзией и реальностью.

Застыла.

Женщина, которая сделала себя сама. Добилась всего, чего желала. Заткнула всех, кто когда-либо над ней смеялся. Вот сейчас она отдала бы многое, чтобы просто иметь возможность опереться на чье-то плечо. Не почувствовать себя слабой, нет. Выдохнуть. Перевести дыхание и снова ринуться в бой. Доказывать себе и всему миру, что ей еще есть, что сказать.

Гермиона залезла на подоконник и обхватила колени руками. Последний раз она позволяла себе такое года три назад. Когда впервые серьезно поругалась с Гарри. Тем единственным, кто у нее остался. Ниточка, связывающая прошлое и настоящее. Если бы не Гарри, от прежней Гермионы уже не осталось бы и следа. Если бы не Гарри, она бы задохнулась в канцелярской пыли. Только его поддержка и вера не позволяли опустить руки тогда, когда мир крошился под ногами. Последний верный друг. Единственный близкий человек.

Она спрятала лицо в ладонях и закрыла глаза. Вдохнула. Выдохнула. Вдохнула.

Резко вскинула голову, призвала пергаментом с пером и черкнула всего три слова: «Ты со мной?». Сложила самолетик и запустила.

Ей нужно напиться, а для чего еще нужны друзья, если не держать волосы, когда тебя выворачивает наизнанку.

Гермиона тряхнула головой, сжала виски и сосчитала до десяти.

Через пару минут начальник отдела магического правопорядка железным тоном раздавала указания своим заместителям. И не дай Мерлин, если что-то случится за несколько часов ее отсутствия.

— Уволю нахрен, — тихо закончила Гермиона, но от металлических ноток в голосе присутствующих пробрал озноб. Работать у нее мечтали, но еще больше боялись. Гермиона Грейнджер не жалела своих подчиненных, но себя она не жалела еще больше.

  
***

  
— Иногда мне откровенно жаль твоих работников, — Гарри потер переносицу пальцами, — честно-честно, — добавил, когда Гермиона недоверчиво покосилась на него, — они же пашут как проклятые.

— Сказал Гарри Поттер, у которого авроры засыпают на рабочем месте, не в силах добраться до дома, — не осталась в долгу Гермиона.

— Это было всего раз, — он даже чуть подпрыгнул, негодуя.

— И я никогда этого не забуду, — едва сдерживая смех, сказала Гермиона, — надо же мне тебя в ежовых рукавицах держать, — и довольная собой отпила вино из бокала.

— Твое счастье, что ты моя лучшая подруга...

— А то что? В Азкабан за неуважение засадил бы? — она положила подбородок на скрещенные руки и с любопытством смотрела на Гарри, который сейчас выглядел довольно комично с взъерошенными волосами, выпученными глазами и открытым ртом.

— Нет такого преступления, — наконец выдавил он, и Гермиона от души расхохоталась. Иногда до Гарри не сразу доходили очевидные вещи. В такие моменты вспоминались первые курсы Хогвартса, когда Гарри был робким и неуверенным, но решительным за всех троих.

— Но есть неподчинение, — он сверкнул глазами, изображая грозного блюстителя порядка, и тоже улыбнулся, — о чем задумалась? — спросил, заметив затуманившийся взгляд Гермионы. Он знал его. Это было похоже на транс. Гермиона выпадала из реальности на несколько минут, а потом выдавала совершенно неожиданные вещи. — Снова за пределами разума, Трелони ты моя? — тихо спросил он, тронув за рукав.

— Поттер, когда-нибудь я обязательно тебя придушу, — слабо улыбнулась она и накрыла его руку своей, — ничего особенного. Как дела дома? Как малыши?

— Назови их так в их присутствии и узнаешь о себе много нового, — он запустил руку в волосы и улыбнулся немного растерянной, но счастливой улыбкой. Гермиона всерьез подозревала, что Гарри даже не догадывался об этой улыбке, но она всегда появлялась, когда речь заходила о детях. — Джеймс в следующем году Хогвартс заканчивает, Альбус корчит из себя ученого, зарылся в учебники, ему видите ли СОВ сдавать, это же так серьезно, — передразнил Гарри сына, — а Лили, кажется, влюбилась. — Гермиона вскинула брови и ойкнула.

— И в кого это? — с любопытством спросила, перегибаясь через стол.

— Джинни она не говорит. Когда я сам спросил, Лили затравленно на меня посмотрела и сказала, если я узнаю, совершенно точно не одобрю ее выбор, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул и помотал головой, — понятно, меня такой расклад не устроил, — он потер переносицу и откинул пряди волос со лба.

— И ты навел справки, — продолжила за него Гермиона, уж слишком хорошо знала. Поведение Гарри сказало все за него.

— Знаю, что ты скажешь. Да, я параноик, но она же моя малышка. Джеймс и Альбус могут за себя постоять. Немаленькие уже. И парни. А Лили она же девочка и такая хрупкая, ранимая. Мальчишкам ни в жизнь не скажет, что у нее проблемы, будет пытаться справиться сама. А тут мало ли... — Гермиона только покачала головой. Что с него взять. Все отцы переживают за девочек чуточку, но больше. Тем более таких прелестных девочек.

— Так Лили оказалась права? Он тебе не понравился? — Гарри как-то странно на нее взглянул и передернул плечами.

— А как бы ты отреагировала, если бы твоя дочь влюбилась в Скорпиуса Малфоя? — а вот это была новость. Скромная, рассудительная Лили выкинула такой фортель. Не иначе бунтарство. Переходный возраст, гормоны.

— У них что-то есть?

— Нет. Насколько я понял, Малфоя не особо жалуют, но и не гоняют. Думаю, она боится показать свои чувства.

— И расстроить тебя, — добавила Гермиона. Гарри опустил взгляд, ссутулился и сделал большой глоток пива. — Посмотри на меня, — никакой реакции, — посмотри на меня, — повторила она. Гарри нехотя подчинился. — У них ничего нет. Лили милая, добрая девочка. Она его пожалела, и со временем это чувство в ее романтичной душе гипертрофировалось в симпатию. Это нормально. Немного времени и все пройдет. Тем более они не общаются.

— Думаешь? — его голос звучал глухо и как-то обреченно.

— Конечно. В любом случае ты же его не знаешь. Мальчишка может и неплохой.

— Он Малфой, — громче чем стоило, воскликнул Гарри.

— И что? Он не Драко, — спокойно ответила она, снова поднося бокал к губам, — с которым заметь, ты все-таки нашел общий язык. — Гарри кивнул и задумался. Взгляд остекленел.

Гермиона осмотрелась. Маленькое уютное маггловское кафе. Они всегда ходили к магглам. Выбора побольше, народа поменьше, и их никто не знал. Несколько парочек, держащихся за руки, сидели у стены. Смотрели друг на друга щенячьими глазами, целовались через стол время от времени и светились от счастья. До чего банально сопливо-романтично. У бара пара парней и девушек. Темноволосый парень заинтересованно поглядывал на брюнетку, а та делала вид, что не замечала. Но судя по позе, была готова ринуться в бой в любой момент. К чему эти игры. Дураку понятно, если сидишь одна у бара расфуфуренная по самое не горюй, значит вышла на охоту. Примитивно. Гермиона скользнула взглядом по второму. Неплохо сложенный блондинчик был очень даже ничего. С ним можно было и развлечься. Снять номер, скинуть напряжение. Иначе и до истерики недалеко. Сегодняшняя вспышка весьма убедительное доказательство. Парень обернулся и поймал ее взгляд. Улыбнулся и отсалютовал бокалом. Гермиона кивнула и облизала губы. Блондин выпрямился и хотел встать, но она покачала головой. Усмехнулся уголком губ и позвал бармена. Гермиона отвернулась. Дождется. Она в совершенстве владела искусством флирта жестами. В баре или кафе каждое движение своеобразный сигнал. Достаточно немного наблюдательности и сообразительности, чтобы уже через пару недель освоить их.

— Ты права, — наконец сказал Гарри после долгого размышления, — проблемы нужно решать по мере поступления. А как у тебя дела? — резко поменял тему.

— Идут в гору, — облизнувшись, протянула Гермиона и взялась за ножку бокала.

— Мартини для прекрасной леди, — вытянувшись в струнку, проворковал официант, возникший рядом.

— Благодарю, — она взяла мартини, повернулась и, глядя на блондина, сделала глоток. Тот широко улыбнулся и кинул взгляд на часы. — Передайте молодому человеку, что я освобожусь через полчаса. — Официант учтиво улыбнулся и отошел. Гарри все это время едва сдерживаясь, наконец, рассмеялся.

— Теперь понятно. Когда только успела, чертовка, — утирая слезы, проговорил он. Но тут же посерьезнел. — Не надоело еще?

— Разве хороший секс может надоесть? — она пожала плечами и снова отпила. — Ненавижу мартини, — сказала, поморщившись.

— Тогда зачем пьешь? — она посмотрела на него, как на конченого идиота.

— Это же часть игры. Что-то вроде брачного танца у животных. Только они заводят потомство, а я трахаюсь и ухожу, как только мальчишка засыпает.

— А почему всегда такие молодые?

— С ними проще. Мужчины постарше начинают задумываться о браке и детях, а мальчики кутят, веселятся, отрываются на полную катушку. А уж что в постели творят, — Гермиона мечтательно закатила глаза, — не поверишь, насколько изобретательны.

— А ты сама не думаешь, что пора остановиться. Тебе ведь уже не двадцать. — Гермиона уставилась на него во все глаза. Она непонимающе хлопала ресницами, открывала и закрывала рот. Как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Миссис Уизли начала пилить ее через полгода. Чуть позже стала дарить всякие распашонки-пенеточки, явно намекая. Гермиона перестала ходить в Нору. Джинни сдалась лет через пять. Заявила, что сделала все, что могла, и умывает руки. Гермиона умрет одна одинешенька и в старости ей никто не подаст стакан воды. Гермиона перестала общаться с Джинни. Рон говорить ей ничего даже не пытался. Гермиона думала, что отчасти он винил себя в том, что она не ограничивала себя в любовниках. И был совершенно не прав, но сколько бы она не пыталась с ним поговорить, Рон кивал головой и клятвенно заверял, что все понимает. Гермиона перестала пытаться. Но Гарри... Чтобы Гарри... Он молчаливо не одобрял, но даже не заикался об этом.

— Обойдемся без нравоучений, — в ее голосе звякнули металлические нотки, — я могу себе это позволить, остальное неважно.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя, — он накрыл ее руку своей и чуть сжал, — только и всего. Главное, чтобы ты была счастлива, просто все эти мальчики такие, — он помолчал, подбирая нужное слово, — одинаковые. Они никогда не поймут тебя, не оценят по достоинству и...

— И не смогут стать опорой, идти по жизни рука об руку и так далее. Я с ними трахаюсь и тут же забываю. Гарри, я эмоциональный инвалид, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Единственные отношения, которые могу позволить себе с мужчиной — секс. Без обид, но вы мне неинтересны как нечто большее. Рон был единственным. Иногда мне даже кажется, что больше экспериментом, чем отношениями. А в другие моменты кажется, что совсем спятила раз так думаю. — Гарри не понимал. Она видела по глазам это много раз. Видела и сейчас. Но принимал. За это его Гермиона и любила. Поэтому он и остался рядом. Гарри всегда был единственным, кто принимал ее такой, как она есть. И родители. Но их слишком давно нет рядом.

— Но ты не была такой, — он выглядел таким беспомощным, что Гермионе даже стало жаль его. Гарри всегда хотел, как лучше. Для всех. И для нее. Но он не понимал, а она не хотела объяснять. Не за чем.

— Просто смирись. Ты не сможешь этого изменить. А меня пока все устраивает, — она залпом добила вино и встала, — приятно было поболтать, но мне пора. Мальчик заждался.

— Гермиона, — он схватил ее за руку, — обещай, что подумаешь. — Она удивленно посмотрела на него, но кивнула. Взгляд Гарри посветлел, и он даже выдохнул с облегчением. Что-то с ним не то творится.

— А по поводу влюбленности Лили так не переживай. На каком курсе Малфой? — Гарри изумленно моргнул, но быстро справился с собой.

— На пятом.

— Вот и замечательно. На днях запланировано собрание пятикурсников перед СОВ. Посмотрим, что из себя представляет маленький Малфойчик, — она улыбнулась и напоследок сжала его руку, — все будет хорошо, — уверенно сказала, заглянув ему в глаза.

Через минуту Гермиона уже выходила из кафе. Блондин галантно придержал для нее дверь.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой встреча

Каменные ступени как близнецы были похожи друг на друга, но Скорпиус упрямо вглядывался в них, пока поднимался в кабинет ЗОТИ. Будто пытался увидеть что-то новое.

Одна, вторая, третья.

Там, наверху, его ждал семинар, который мог в корне изменить его жизнь. Мог или изменит?

После смерти Темного Лорда Министерство обратило внимание на школьников: незрелые умы, легко поддающиеся провокациям, подверженные чужому влиянию, толком не отличающие светлой магии от запрещенной. После войны в Хогвартсе ввели обязательный для посещения курс воспитания нравственности, морали и патриотизма. Как будто это что-то могло изменить. Скорпиус фыркнул.

Министерские всерьез рассчитывали, что можно вытравить семейные устои и ценности, впитанные с молоком матери. Упрямо призывали к мирному сосуществованию, толерантности, равенству. Организовывали приемы, устраивали демонстрации, пикеты, издавали целые трактаты с рассуждениями о возможных новых горизонтах, стоит только магическому миру открыться для всего неизвестного.

Откровенно говоря, Скорпиусу на это было плевать. Одни и те же разговоры одних и тех же политиков об одном и том же. Он был уверен, нынешний Хогвартс мало отличался от Хогвартса десяти-, двадцати, тридцатилетней давности. Ученики по-прежнему делилась на любимчиков и изгоев, зубрил и игроков в квиддич, везунчиков и завистников. Грифффидорцы были такими же безрассудными, хаффлпаффцы — простодушными, рейвенкловцы — отстраненными, а слизеринцы — амбициозными. Менялось время, но не люди. Дед всегда говорил: «История циклична, и никому не дано знать каков будет следующий виток. Но к любым обстоятельствам можно приспособиться». Для Скорпиуса вся учеба в Хогвартсе проходила под этим девизом.

Нет, его не шпыняли старшие, не притесняли однокурсники, не придирались профессора. Скорпиуса игнорировали. Толерантность, которую так яро пропагандировало Министерство, на деле означала ненападение. И лично Скорпиуса такое положение вещей вполне устраивало.

Слизерин и вовсе был отдельным королевством, с которым никто не связывался. Не за чем. Они не высовывались, варились в собственном соку, адаптировались к изменившимся условиям. Поговаривали, что кто-то из преподавателей предлагал расформировать слизерицев, но дальше разговоров дело не пошло. Толерантность же. Победившая сторона милосердно позволила существовать факультету, с которого вышла большая часть Пожирателей смерти. Формально все оставалось по-прежнему, а что происходило на самом деле мало кого волновало.

Но и при таком раскладе Скорпиус не прижился на Слизерине. Ни друзей, ни врагов — никого. Пустое место, недостойное чьего-либо внимания. Поначалу он расстраивался, судорожно сжимал кулаки, скрежетал зубами, а потом пришло письмо от деда. Скорпиусу напомнили главную заповедь Малфоев.

Малфои не просят, они добиваются.

Сейчас его уважали, хоть и по-прежнему сторонились. Не задавали лишних вопросов, но принимали его точку зрения. Он застыл по середине — не свой и не чужой, не с победителями, но проигравший. В поисках места под солнцем.

Вторая магическая закончилась двадцать лет назад, но ее призраки и не думали исчезать. Они затаились, чтобы всякий раз впиваться когтями недоверия, тревоги и предвзятости. Напоминать, что нужно быть начеку. Постоянная бдительность.

Уже который год накануне СОВ приезжал кто-то из Министерства, читал с пергамента пафосные речи о Великой войне и должной сплоченности магического общества, раздавал списки наиболее значимых для Министерства профессий и призывал прочувствовать важность момента. Примерно так описывали старшекурсники эти собрания. И сегодняшний визит не обещал быть более оригинальным.

Скорпиус мысленно приготовился к нескольким бесполезно проведенным часам и толкнул дверь, ведущую в кабинет.

Первое, на что он обратил внимание — абсолютная тишина. Ни шепота, ни скрипа перьев, ни девчачьих шушуканий. Скорпиус перевел взгляд на преподавательский стол. Откинувшись на спинку стула, сидела молодая женщина. Темные волосы собраны в нарочито небрежный пучок, тонкая бровь выгнута, уголки губ приподняты.

— Да ты не стесняйся, садись, — насмешливо сказала она и кивком указала на место в левом ряду. Скорпиус часто бывал в Министерстве, чиновники как на подбор были чопорными, занудными формалистами. Но это была явно нетипичная сотрудница.

Женщина чуть прищурилась. Оценивала. Наверняка прикидывала, что может из каждого получиться. И Скорпиусу мучительно захотелось узнать ее мнение о себе. Не потому, что министерский сотрудник, а потому, что врать ей не за чем. Выгоды нет.

— Что ж, думаю, теперь мы дождались всех, — она мельком посмотрела на часы, — если нет, не мои заботы, — взмахнула палочкой и двери тут же захлопнулись, — люблю дисциплину, — ее губы тронула холодная улыбка. Она встала из-за стола и обвела всех цепким взглядом, — итак, в этом году я решила лично побеседовать с пятикурсниками. Не то чтобы не доверяла подчиненным, но с некоторых пор профессионализм некоторых вызывает сомнение. К чему я это говорю? А просто захотелось, — она оперлась руками о столешницу, наклонилась к аудитории, — кто еще не понял, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, начальник отдела магического правопорядка собственной персоной. Любить и жаловать можно, но необязательно.

И вот тут Скорпиусу действительно стало интересно. Он много слышал о ней, но видел впервые. Отец описывал ее как невыносимую всезнайку, с которой он соперничал с первых дней учебы. Мама сдержано замечала, что мисс Грейнджер стоило лучше следить за своей внешностью. Дедушка только закатывал глаза и ничего не говорил. А бабушка молча вставала и уходила. Лишь однажды, на Рождество, когда Скорпиусу было пять лет, будто невзначай обронила, что девушки храбрее Гермионы Грейнджер не встречала. Тогда маленький Скорпиус решил, что непременно должен встретиться с этой мисс, но на следующий день уже и думать забыл. Мало ли у ребенка развлечений, чтобы помнить о каждом желании. Почему-то именно сейчас вспомнилось это нелепое обещание. Когда он смотрел на живую Гермиону Грейнджер и удивлялся. Не такой он представлял героиню. Не такой... роскошной.

— Кто-нибудь уже определился с профессией? — В классе по-прежнему царила тишина. Никто не шелохнулся. — Хорошо, это радует. — Несколько человек неуверенно улыбнулись. — А наметки какие-то есть? — Она внимательно оглядела студентов. — Неужели ни у кого? Не поверю. Ну же, не стесняйтесь. Я вас не знаю, ни способностей, ни умений. Вы можете спросить то, о чем раньше не

решались. А возможно и узнать вещи, которые вам знать не полагается, по мнению профессоров. — У одной половины лицо вытянулось от удивления, у второй — заблестели глаза в предвкушении. Тут же взлетела рука Молли Тикет.

— Да, мисс...

— Тикет. Мисс Грейнджер, а почему отдел магического правопорядка? — Гермиона какое-то время оценивающе смотрела на Молли, а потом села на стол и прищурилась.

— Знаете, мисс Тикет, чем-то вы напоминаете меня в ваши годы. Не прете вперед паровоза, но если чувствуете, что пора, не медлите. Полезное качество, хоть и не всегда. Почему правопорядок? — Гермиона задумчиво покусала нижнюю губу. — Хотела что-то изменить. Привнести прогресс в застоявшееся болото магического мира. Защитить угнетенных и подрезать крылья привилегированным. В общем сделать мир лучше, — ее губы искривила горькая усмешка.

— И у вас получилось, — Тикет с благоговением смотрела на Гермиону. Казалось еще немного, и она взлетит от счастья.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответила Гермиона, — но речь не обо мне. У вас куда больше возможностей, чем мы могли себе представить после войны.

— Еще скажите, перед нами все двери открыты, — голос Скорпиуса сочился ядом. Он знал, что разумнее было промолчать, но не смог сдержаться. Ее слова хлыстом ударили по щеке. Неважно, что адресованы были всем, а не ему конкретно. Внук и сын Пожирателей с уверенность мог рассчитывать разве что на место подмастерья в лавке зельеварения в Лютном. И кто сказал, что дети не отвечают за грехи родителей. Еще как отвечают. Со вкусом, толком, расстановкой. В карих глазах мелькнуло понимание.

— К любым условиям можно адаптироваться, выждать и нанести ответный удар. — Скорпиус мог поклясться, что в уголках ее губ затаилась ехидная ухмылка. — Лучший совет, который я могу вам дать: надейтесь только на себя. Бескорыстно вам поможет разве что дементор при попытке суицида. Удачно в ста процентах случаев. В остальном... вы будете должны. Неважно кому и сколько, вы будете зависеть. Зависимость убивает свободу. При таком раскладе независимость и самодостаточность — пустой пшик. Иллюзия контроля. Избегайте обмана. И не бойтесь боггартов. Страхи есть у всех, истинная смелость — посмотреть им в глаза.

— Это ваш секрет успеха? — пискнул кто-то с задней парты.

— Считайте житейской мудростью. Или напутствием. Как угодно, — Гермиона мельком окинула всех взглядом, — и на этой оптимистичной ноте я вынуждена вас покинуть.

— Это все? — удивленно прошептала Тикет, но в тишине класса почти крикнула.

— В вашем возрасте я сражалась с Пожирателями, — она усмехнулась краешком губ, кивая Скорпиусу, — делайте выводы.

Развернулась на каблуках и исчезла. Лишь аромат духов с древесными и цитрусовыми нотками витал в воздухе. Напоминал, что Гермиона Грейнджер не сон.

Лекция по профориентации. Это было похоже на что угодно, но не лекцию и не профориентацию. И с чего вдруг глава отдела лично приехала в Хогвартс. Будто более важных дел не нашлось. Тикет поерзала на стуле. Наверняка отчаянно желала погнаться за своим кумиром. А Скорпиус переваривал ее слова. Переворачивал в голове так и эдак.

Все возможно, нужно лишь верить.

Все возможно.

Чудачка. Она может себе это позволить.

Грязнокровка. Пусть после войны, но грязнокровка.

Она была ничуть не выше, чем он сейчас. И стала той, кем стала.

Скорпиус усмехнулся.

Все возможно.

Ложь в привлекательной обертке. Вот только не похоже, что она врала.


	3. Глава третья, в которой девчонка Поттер и мальчишка Малфой

Гермиона шла по коридору родной школы и вспоминала. Вот за этим поворотом был гобелен, за которым она пряталась, чтобы Гарри не видел слез отчаяния и беспомощности. В этом классе у них был первый урок Заклинаний, на котором они изучали чары левитации. Гермиона была так горда и счастлива, что освоила их первой. Вот с этой лестницы она чуть не упала, когда увидела Рона, целующегося с Лавандой посреди коридора. А здесь ее успокаивал Фред. Он чуть не наступил на нее, так Гермиона сжалась. И плакала беззвучно, но горько. В последние часы перед смертью он сказал ей, что тогда хотел набить Рону морду, но не стал только потому, что Гермиона рассердилась бы. Об эту ступеньку она споткнулась и упала прямо в объятия Люпина. Он потрепал ее по плечу и попросил впредь быть осторожнее.

Губы Гермионы искривила горькая усмешка. Так странно. Этих людей уже давно нет, но воспоминания живы. Эти стены помнят слишком многое. Хогвартс — школа, ставшая ей домом. Школа, забравшая стольких достойных. Школа, разбившая жизнь на «до» и «после».

Гермиона поморщилась от пафоса.

Она не была в Хогвартсе после войны. И сейчас поняла, что не стоило вновь приходить. Ковыряться в старых ранах глупо. Боль куда проще запихнуть в дальний угол подсознания, находясь далеко отсюда. Типичная вина выжившего перед умершими. Она смогла излечить от нее Гарри, но сама так и не оправилась. Думала, что пережила, но Хогвартс убеждал ее в обратном.

— Тетя Гермиона, тетя Гермиона, — рукав мантии кто-то интенсивно дернул пару раз и замер рядом с ней. Она чуть повернулась и наткнулась на настороженный и немного испуганный взгляд карих глаз.

— Привет, Лили, — Гермиона попыталась приветливо улыбнуться, но выдавила из себя только жалкое подобие, — как учеба?

— Неплохо, — Лили как-то механически кивнула, отпустила мантию и отошла на пару шагов. Будто вспомнила что-то, за что ей обязательно влетит. — А откуда вы здесь? Папа тоже приехал? — при упоминании Гарри Лили засияла как лампочка, хоть поза и выражение лица остались прежними. Гермиона на миг залюбовалась ей. Только ребенок способен на беззаботную любовь, не омраченную условностями, проблемами, неправильными поступками. Дети просто любят.

— Профориентацию у пятикурсников проводила, — и лампочка потухла. Лили поняла, что папы не будет. Едва заметно кивнула своим мыслям и опустила глаза. И до того Гермионе стало жаль ее, что слова вырвались помимо воли.

— Может покажешь, что у вас здесь и как, а то без малого двадцать лет не была в Хогвартсе, — карие глаза широко распахнулись от изумления, а рот чуть приоткрылся. Гермиона же готова была рухнуть на месте. Вот кто за язык тянул. Она же за всю жизнь с Лили толком и не разговаривала. Боялась привязаться. Вспомнить о своих прошлых планах. О рыжей девочке, которую она непременно назвала бы Розой. Передала бы ей все свои знания и умения, воспитала в магическом мире, как и подобало волшебнице. Дочку, которую не дразнили бы из-за происхождения. Она была бы чистокровной, хоть и в первом поколении.

— Разве у вас есть на это время? — второй прицельный удар. У Гермионы никогда нет времени ни на что кроме работы. Что уж говорить о детях лучшего друга. А ведь она крестная Джеймса. В карих глазах светился неподдельный интерес и... надежда?

— Не каждый же день попадаешь в свою альма-матер. Выделим пару часов, — на этот раз у нее получилась вполне искренняя и теплая улыбка, отчего Лили расцвела как цветок на солнце. Легкая, воздушная, светлая. Эту девчушку невозможно было не любить.

— Сейчас я вам все-все покажу, — она порывисто схватила Гермиону за руку и потащила. Лили болтала без умолку. К известным фактам добавляла забавные истории, случившиеся с ее знакомыми, и смеялась. Заливисто, звонко, заразительно. А Гермиона сгорала. И почему у нее не сложилось. Могла же просто родить, даже без мужа. И вырастила бы. Она же Гермиона Гейнджер, для нее нет неразрешимых проблем. А когда переводила взгляд на Лили, глупо улыбалась. Непосредственное и открытое для всего мира создание. Только ради одной такой улыбки она бы заново прошла скитания по всей Англии.

Гермионе стало зябко. Сегодня в голову лезли странные мысли. Неуместная сентиментальность брала верх над разумом. Заслонила собой реальность. Будь она чуть более суеверной, решила бы, что Хогвартс пытался сказать ей нечто важное и нужное. Например то, что неправильно живет.

Чушь какая.

Гермиона едва сдержалась, чтобы не фыркнуть.

Лили вдруг резко остановилась и замолчала. Она втянула голову в плечи, чуть ссутулилась и прищурила глаза, всем своим видом напоминая нахохлившегося воробья. Гермиона проследила за ее взглядом и все-таки фыркнула. Прямая спина, горделивая осанка, светлые до ломоты в глазах волосы. Скорпиус Малфой собственной персоной стремительно приближался к ним. Окинул Гермиону заинтересованным взглядом, бросил равнодушное:

— Привет, Поттер, — и прошел мимо. Судя по выражению лица, Лили была на грани обморока. Гермиона уже приготовилась подхватить ее в полете, как на лице той расцвела самая счастливая из всех улыбок, которые Гермионе доводилось видеть.

— Получилось. Я сдвинулась с мертвой точки, — она вдруг закружилась вокруг Гермионы, обнимая себя за плечи и ошалело улыбаясь.

— Лили, — осторожно позвала она, мало что понимая, — Лили. — Но та не обращала внимания. — Лили. — Почти крикнула Гермиона.

— Да? — Лили глупо хлопала ресницами, но хотя бы остановилась. Пару минут непонимающе смотрела на Гермиону, прежде чем пришло осознание. Ее щеки стали пунцовыми, а взгляд смущенным. Лили опустила глаза и шаркала левой ногой. И выглядела настолько же умилительно, насколько жалостливо.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — осторожно начала Гермиона, сама не вполне понимая, что хотела услышать в ответ. Лили не отвечала, изучая взглядом пол, и Гермиона не торопила. Она догадывалась, что внутри Лили идет внутренняя борьба.

— А можно? — Гермиона охнула и кивнула. Что же Лили о ней думала, если с такой неуверенностью и опаской спрашивала. Известно что, тетка помешанная на карьере и не замечающая больше ничего вокруг. Вдруг стало чертовски стыдно. И следом пришла злость на себя. Столько неуместных эмоций за раз Гермиона не испытывала лет десять. Не иначе, магнитные бури или вспышки на Солнце. Более разумного объяснения она не могла найти. Почему именно сейчас, почему именно здесь, почему именно рядом с этой девчушкой.

— Он весь такой холодный и замкнутый, нелюдимый. И думаю, что очень несчастный. Мама всегда говорит, что счастье — это любовь и близкие рядом. А он всегда один. Везде. И это неправильно.

— А что правильно? — Гермиона даже хотела присесть перед Лили на корточки, но быстро опомнилась. Ей тринадцать, а не три. Еще обидится. Гермиона бы в свои тринадцать еще бы и разозлилась.

— Каждый заслуживает счастья. Даже самый плохой. Папа всегда говорит, что сила любви безгранична, — Гермиона покачала головой. Ох уж этот Гарри. Своими собственными руками подтолкнул дочь к Малфою. Ему ли не знать, как невинные слова могут обернуться. Но ведь именно любовь огромная и беззаветная помогала ему идти по жизни, даря свет и надежду окружающим. Гермиона и забыла, каким он мог быть идеалистом. Она давно разочаровалась в вере в лучшее. Так может поэтому сейчас чувствовала себя несчастной и одинокой. Каждый ли заслуживает счастья? Или только тот, кто хочет его получить?

— И ты хочешь подарить счастье Скорпиусу? — Лили серьезно посмотрела Гермионе в глаза и кивнула.

— Я хочу быть его другом. И он совсем не плохой. Недавно я видела, как он защитил первокурсника от старших. Ему изрядно попало за это, но мальчик успел убежать. Я уверена, что он только пытается казаться грубым и злым. Но ведь нельзя уйти от себя, правда? Ты такой, какой есть. И сколько не притворяйся, рано или поздно окружающие узнают твое истинное лицо. — «Ты и не представляешь малышка Лилс, как долго и успешно можно притворяться. Настолько удачно, что сам начинаешь верить в придуманную ложь. Срастаешься с маской», — невесело подумала Гермиона. Но не смогла сказать это доверчивой, наивной Лили, так открыто и с надеждой глядевшей на нее.

— Просто иногда человек сам не видит в себе хорошее. И тогда его нужно подтолкнуть.

Лили чуть нахмурилась, но тут же просияла.

— Я могу, точно могу. Я стану его другом и открою его лучшую сторону миру. Спасибо, тетя Гермиона, — она подпрыгнула, поцеловала Гермиону в щеку и переполненная восторгом убежала. А Гермиона стояла посреди коридора, ошарашенно глядя ей вслед.

Сумасшедшая девчонка. Такая же слепая вера в лучшее, что и у Гарри. Такая же импульсивность и порывистость, что и у Джинни. Нелегко им с ней придется. Гермиона улыбнулась. Тепло и искренне. Впервые за долгое время. «Я стану его другом», — звучал в голове звонкий голос.

Поттер и Малфой — друзья. Девчонка Поттер и мальчишка Малфой. «Драко удар хватит», — злорадно подумала она и быстро пошла к выходу. Зато Гарри выдохнет с облегчением. Правда, надолго ли. С Лили станется решить, что Скорпиуса Малфоя просто необходимо утопить в ее любви и нежности. Несладко парню придется.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой предполагается долгосрочное вложение в будущее

Скорпиус пропустил момент, когда Лили Поттер стала неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Она настолько заполняла собой все вокруг, что казалось, будто Лили всегда была рядом. Доверчиво заглядывала в глаза, солнечно улыбалась, тихо зудела о ненаписанных эссе. Ему с детства внушили, что женщин используют. Как развлечение, продолжательницу рода или ширму для отвода глаз — неважно. Женщины на ступень ниже мужчин и должны покоряться, но Лили Поттер... Она стала его другом. Незаметно, по каплям доверия и крупицах взаимопомощи и поддержки. Тогда, когда все проходили мимо, она подставляла свое хрупкое плечо и неуверенно, чуть смущенно улыбалась. Морщила веснушчатый нос и открыто смотрела широко распахнутыми глазами, почти не моргая.

И вдруг это ангельское создание говорило такие странные вещи.

— Ну, Скорпи, ну, чего тебе стоит, — канючила она, схватив Скорпиуса за руки, — тебе жалко, что ли? — и пронзительных взгляд карих глаз, перед которым чертовски сложно устоять.

— Нет, — он вывернулся из ее цепких пальцев, — я не буду этого делать. Даже не проси.

— Но почему? — капризные нотки столь несвойственные голосу Лили напомнили, что все-таки она девчонка. На них иногда находит.

— Потому что я не воспринимаю тебя так, — Скорпиус замялся, не зная, как объяснить ей так, чтобы не обидеть.

— Как? — ее глаза не оставляли шанса даже на малое притворство. Их взгляд обезоруживал. Душа нараспашку.

— Как женщину, — непонимание сменилось удивлением. Зрачки расширились. Обида, плеснувшаяся в глубине взгляда, тупым лезвием прошлась по венам.

— Ясно, — сухое, обезличенное слово упало в пустоту. — Извини, — откинула за спину волосы и попыталась улыбнуться. — Это было глупо с моей стороны. Я пойду, — и быстро скрылась за поворотом, пока он ее не остановил. Или пока ледяная бравада не треснула.

Скорпиус и хотел бы согласиться, но только не с ней. Он понимал интерес Лили. Перкинс и Гонт наверняка за балдахином вовсю обсуждали сексуальные подробности своей жизни. Немудрено, что Лили хотелось узнать, что же такого особенно в сексе. Может?..

Скорпиус саданул со всей дури по стене. Кому он врал. Даже если бы очень захотел, у него не встал бы. Ни на Лили, ни Перкинс, ни на Забини. Он словно заговоренный реагировал только на ту, которая находилась вне зоны досягаемости. За пределами всех мыслимых приличий. Отвратительно.

Руку пронзила острая вспышка боли. На пару секунд в глазах потемнело, и вспыхнули воспоминания о каштановой копне волос и язвительной насмешке. Чем больше он пытался выкинуть ее из головы, тем настойчивее она напоминала о себе. В кривой ухмылке незнакомой девчонки, в солнечных зайчиках на парте, в снисходительных интонациях старост.

— Малфой, ты спятил? — от истеричного крика у Скорпиуса заложило в ушах.

— Разве? — отточенная до автоматизма презрительная ухмылка не произвела никакого впечатления на девчонку, огромными глазами уставившуюся на его руку. Он опустил взгляд и чертыхнулся. С запястья на пол капала кровь.

Чертова профориентация. Чертово Министерство. Чертова Гермиона Грейджер.

Он думал о ней куда больше, чем следовало. И не только думал. Представлял. Как познает все ее тайны.

Всего одна встреча. Случайная. Деловая. Единственная!

«А будет ли она на благотворительном приеме?», — вихрем пронеслась мысль в голове. Какая разница! Может, позвать Лили? С ней хотя бы будет не скучно, но после этого...

Скорпиус сжал кулаки о злости. Какой он идиот.

  
***

  
Астория постаралась на славу. Канделябры гоблинской работы, нарочито небрежное убранство, накрахмаленные скатерти, легкие закуски и выпивка. Парадная гостиная блистала в ожидании первых гостей. Домовики только что закончили последние приготовления, и поместье замерло в ожидании.

Когда Скорпиус был маленьким, ему казалось, что нет ничего торжественнее и прекраснее Малфой-Мэнора перед праздничным приемом. Сейчас, стоя посреди сверкающей залы, ему хотелось вымыться. Залезть с головой в ванну и смыть весь пафос и претенциозность, которыми дышал каждый предмет. Фальшь, пропитавшая воздух, застывшая до тех пор, пока первый гость не растянет губы в пластмассовой улыбке, притворно заверяя в своем искреннем расположении к хозяевам. «Чистокровное происхождение накладывает обязательства», — говорил дед за стаканом огневиски перед камином. И натягивая в очередной раз радушную улыбку на лицо, Скорпиус думал, еще немного и он убежит на другой край света с первой попавшейся грязнокровкой.

К чему вообще эти балы, которые не меняют ровным счетом ничего. Только уменьшают цифры на счете в Гринготтсе. Как бы отец из кожи вон не лез, не видать Малфоям былого веса в общества. Хватки и изворотливости Люциуса Драко не унаследовал. Но упрямства ему не занимать. Он был готов головой биться о глухую стену, лишь бы услышали.

— Ты еще слишком молод, чтобы понять своего отца, — Скорпиус повернулся, рядом стояла Нарцисса и тепло улыбалась. — Когда Драко был в твоем возрасте, он тоже не понимал Люциуса, — ее глаза подернулись дымкой воспоминаний. Нарцисса смотрела куда-то вдаль, сквозь толпу разряженных людей, но продолжала улыбаться. — Пойдем. Нам не помешает отдохнуть от шума и толчеи этого бесконечного банкета.

Сад встретил блаженной тишиной. Лишь вдалеке слышался плеск фонтана. Они присели на скамейку, ловко замаскированную в тени деревьев. Нарцисса откинулась на спинку и подняла взгляд на небо.

— Когда мы с Люциусом только поженились, любили сидеть здесь и считать звезды. Мечтали, какими счастливыми будем. Представляли, какими будут наши дети. Как внуков будем нянчить.

— Хоть что-то сбылось? — Скорпиус смотрел на светящиеся лицо бабушки и поражался, насколько одухотворенной она выглядела.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответила она, не отрывая взгляд от звезд, — но каждый раз приходя сюда, мы были счастливы.

— Я не совсем понимаю... — начал было Скорпиус, но замолчал, не зная, как правильно выразить свою мысль.

— Живи настоящим, пока можешь себе это позволить. И наслаждайся, — она повернулась и потрепала его по щеке, — ты совсем не такой, как Люциус и Драко. Долг перед фамилией для тебя мало, что значит, — Нарцисса была безмятежна, но в глубине глаз мелькнуло странное выражение, не совсем понятное, озорное, несвойственное Нарциссе. Дружелюбной, вежливой, немного ворчливой, но сдержанной и невозмутимой миссис Малфой. — Если бы меня сейчас услышала мать, прокляла бы, наверное, но я все равно скажу. Скорпиус, мальчик мой, жизнь слишком хороша, чтобы прожить ее так, как считают нужным твои родители. Мы прожили так свою жизнь, теперь твоя очередь. Совершать глупости, делать выборы, принимать решения. Не повторяй нашу ошибку — не живи чужими ожиданиями, — она снова тепло улыбнулась и поднялась со скамейки. — Нам пора, невежливо надолго покидать гостей, — Скорпиус покорно поднялся, и Нарцисса подхватила его под руку. Бабушка всегда относилась к нему чуть лояльнее, чем остальные члены семьи, но ее слова стали как гром среди ясного неба. Взорвали его вселенную в этот конкретный момент.

— Нарцисса, милая, я тебя обыскался, — стоило им войти в зал, из-за колонны тут же появился Люциус, — Скорпиус, а тебя отец ищет, — Малфой кивнул и скрылся в гуще толпы, все еще переваривая слова бабушки. Странные, нелогичные. Вряд ли кто-то еще из семьи их одобрит, но тем ценнее они были. Тем отчетливее звучали в ушах. Тем четче отпечатывались в мозгу. Жить своей жизнью. Слишком заманчиво, чтобы просто так выкинуть из головы.

  
***

  
Скорпиус нашел отца в кабинете. Тот задумчиво разглядывал блики на гранях стеклянного стакана в своей руке. Скорпиус молчал. Такого Драко Малфоя в принципе лучше не беспокоить. Тем более странно, что он сам его позвал.

— Прежде чем я скажу что-либо определенное, имей в виду: такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни. Особенно с учетом грехов прошлого семьи, — Скорпиус удивленно посмотрел на отца, но не ответил. Драко это было и неважно. Он по-прежнему изучал содержимое стакана. А потом резко поднялся, залпом выпил спиртное и повернулся к Скорпиусу. — Хороший виски, — Скорпиус кивнул. Вся ситуация напоминала спектакль одного актера.

— О каких грехах ты говоришь? Прошлое в прошлом, — под насмешливым взглядом отца он снова почувствовал себя несмышленым мальчишкой, который не в состоянии контролировать стихийную магию.

— Нам никогда не забудут Темного Лорда. Такие пятна на репутации не смыть ни благотворительностью, ни взятками чиновникам, ни значительным вкладом в экономику страны. С тобой будут считаться, но прошлого семьи не забудут никогда.

— Но ты такая важная шишка в Министерстве...

— Пока Министерству это выгодно, но если я хочу сохранить влияние, то мне нужен наследник, который со временем сможет перенять опыт и упрочить положение в обществе. Быть Малфоем — привилегия.

— Была когда-то, — на грани слышимости сказал Скорпиус.

— Как бы я не хотел утверждать обратное, ты прав, — Драко сник. Сдулся как проткнутый маггловский шарик. — Не хочу давить на тебя, но стажировка в Международном совете по выработке торговых стандартов хороший старт. По крайней мере, сможешь определиться, нужно ли тебе это. Я не хочу лишать тебя права выбора, как было когда-то со мной.

— У меня есть время подумать? — Скорпиус видел, как отцу это важно, но и опрометчивых решений принимать не хотелось.

— До окончания Хогвартса. Потом тебе придется решить, — Драко устало смотрел на сына, но больше ничего не говорил, — нам пора. Гости не ждут.

— Конечно, отец, — Скорпиус кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Он не знал, как относиться к такому отцу. Обычно при упоминании отголосков войны погружался в коматоз. А тут... Странный прием. Может, в семье коллективная ностальгия по давно минувшим дням? Хоть и страшным, но тогда они были вместе как никогда. Иногда Скорпиусу казалось, что Драко так и не простил Люциуса, из-за которого Малфои потеряли практически все, что имели. А иногда казалось, что он был ему благодарен. Скорпиус не знал своего отца, и не знал своего деда. Они всегда были загадками, неизвестными переменными, к которым он не мог приблизиться. Наблюдал издалека, боялся, уважал, но и не пытался подойти. Не позволяли.

— Сынок, все в порядке? — Скорпиус наткнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд матери.

— Да, — ведь все же хорошо. Должно быть. У него еще есть время.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой работа над ошибками прошлого

Чуть взъерошенная Гермиона стремительно шагнула из камина. Горящие глаза, стиснутые кулаки, приоткрытые губы. Казалось, только толкни, и она ринется в бой. Настолько бурная реакция Гермионы была, как минимум, неожиданной.

— Что случилось, профессор МакГонагалл? — та удивленно приподняла брови и встала из-за стола.

— Здравствуй, Гермиона. С чего ты взяла, будто что-то произошло?

— Но ваша сова и записка... — она запнулась и как-то сникла.

— Что не так? Я попросила уделить мне время, как только это станет возможным, — МакГонагалл смотрела поверх очков на одну из своих любимых учениц и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни ее не понимала. Невинная ведь в сущности записка.

— Да, но вы никогда ни о чем не просили, и я подумала... — Гермиона запнулась и опустила взгляд в пол, но уже через пару секунд выпрямилась и расправила плечи. — Простите, глупо вышло. Так что вы хотели? — Минерва улыбнулась уголком губ. Подчеркнутая вежливость и официальный тон важной министерской персоны. Удивительно, как Гермиона научилась переключаться.

— Небольшая просьба. Тебе ничего не стоит, а польза для детей несомненная.

— Что именно вы имеете в виду? — Гермиона выразительно посмотрела на МакГонагалл. Время — деньги.

— Всего одна лекция для старшекурсников, — от удивления Гермиона даже села.

— Минерва, вы уверены, что этого хотите? Моя манера общения совсем не подходит детям.

— За все время проведения тренингов только после твоих студенты действительно задумались. — МакГонагалл была уверена в правильности своего решения. — Помимо прочего ты живая легенда, Гермиона.

— Только не вы. Сколько можно золотой девочки, мне и желтой прессы достаточно.

— Это тут не причем. Ты добилась того, что удавалось, откровенно говоря, немногим. К тебе прислушиваются, тебя боятся, тобой восхищаются. Конечно, чаще люто ненавидят, но не могут не уважать. — Гермиона сложила руки на груди, с интересом вглядываясь в лицо МакГонагалл. Ноздри раздувались, губы поджаты, подбородок упрямо вздернут. — Только из уважения к вам. О чем вы хотите, чтобы я с ними поговорила?

— О жизни после Хогвартса, — она пожала плечами, — как выжить в большом мире и чего-то добиться.

— Вы меня поражаете, когда мы учились...

— Лучше нас знали, как справляться со стрессом. Дети сейчас другие. Избалованные, надменные, залюбленные. Их родители прошли войну и всю нерастраченную любовь и нежность выплеснули на своих чад. Ваше поколение слишком торопилось жить.

— Неудивительно, — Гермиона поморщилась, — но все равно не понимаю, почему я? Почему не вы? В отличие от меня за вашими плечами две войны. Вы старше, мудрее, опытнее.

— Ты ближе по возрасту, ты начальник отдела в Министерстве, ты уже произвела впечатление на пятикурсников и ты, — МакГонагалл запнулась, — магглорожденная.

— Понятно, — Гермиона недолго колебалась, — с какого курса собирать планируете? — МакГонагалл сдержано улыбнулась и положила руку Гермионе на плечо.

— С четвертого.

— Думаю, в следующую среду я смогу. В полдень. Если что-то изменится, пришлю сову, — и исчезла в зеленых всполохах огня.

— Ей самой это нужно. Не исключено, что даже больше, чем детям, — послышался голос Дамблдора с портрета. Он лукаво улыбался, скрестив пальцы у переносицы. МакГонагалл покачала головой, гадая, не придется ли ей пожалеть об очередной авантюре Альбуса.

* * *

Работа навалилась со всех сторон. Модифицировать образование в магической Британии и так было непросто, так еще и лобби активизировалось. Каждый второй считал своим долгом намекнуть, что с ней будет, если Гермиона не прекратит работу над проектом. Нелепо и глупо. После пыток Беллы и ужаса при Волдеморте ее в принципе мало что могло напугать, тем более паяцы, озабоченные в первую очередь своей внешностью и уже потом работой.

— К вам мистер Эндрюс. — Очередной идиот с завышенной до небес самооценкой. Гермиона бросила взгляд на часы и встрепенулась.

— А какой сегодня день?

— Среда, — удивленно ответила Глэдис. Таких вопросов ей начальница никогда не задавала.

— Вынуждена ему отказать. Срочная деловая встреча. Извинись от моего имени, — за несколько лет Глэдис привыкла ко всяким причудам Гермионы, а эта была одной из самых безобидных. Удивление сменила вежливая учтивость.

— Конечно. Вы сегодня еще появитесь? — Гермиона задумывалась, прикидывая, насколько может затянуться лекция. Открыла ежедневник и пролистала пару страниц.

— Пожалуй, нет. Переноси все встречи на завтра. — Глэдис кивнула и быстро вышла из кабинета.

Чтобы не дать себе возможность передумать, Гермиона взяла летучий порох и шагнула в камин.

— Кабинет директора Хогвартса. Здравствуйте, Минерва, — через пару секунд сказала она.

— С каждым годом все краше и краше. — До боли знакомый голос заставил Гермиону вздрогнуть. Она не слышала его со школы. Гарри пару раз приходил в кабинет директора, чтобы поговорить с Дамблдором, а она все не решалась. Да и что сказать? Гарри с Дамблдором было о чем поговорить, а с ней... Она просто Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Спасибо, профессор, — Гермиона вышла из камина, но что делать дальше не знала. Не спрашивать же у портрета, как его дела в самом деле. А без Минервы уходить невежливо.

— Как поживаете? — похоже, Дамблдор был настроен на обмен любезностями и это настораживало. Насколько Гермиона знала, он никогда ничего не делал просто так, без скрытого замысла.

— Все хорошо. Спасибо, профессор. — А что еще она могла сказать? Безликое «все хорошо» ненавязчиво давало понять, что разговор окончен.

— И даже не спросишь, как поживаю я? — он улыбнулся себе в бороду, наблюдая за ней. Да, Дамблдор был настроен решительно. Чего он хотел?

— Вам не кажется, что это моветон — интересоваться у портрета его жизнью? — грубить пусть и отголоску души Дамблдора не хотелось, но позволять влезать себе в душу хотелось еще меньше.

— Гарри говорил, что ты изменилась, но я не предполагал, что настолько. — Гарри говорил? Гарри? Какого черта? Дамблдор добродушно улыбался, но взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. Там светилось любопытство.

— Люди меняются, — как можно безразличнее сказала Гермиона. Мысли скакали с одной на другую, и каждая последующая была хуже предыдущей.

— Гермиона, ты уже здесь, здравствуй. — Появление МакГонагалл было как нельзя кстати.

— Здравствуйте. Вы уже собрали учеников?

— Да, они ждут вас в Большом зале. Пойдем?

— Конечно, — Гермиона сглотнула, — пойдемте. До свидания, профессор Дамблдор. Его глаза сверкнули озорным весельем.

— Я бы хотел с вами еще пообщаться, — хитро прищурился, — после лекции.

— Не уверена, что...

— Отказа я не приму. Не лишайте старика радости. У портрета их и так немного. — Гермиона колебалась. Этот разговор не предвещал чего-то хоть сколько-нибудь приятного. По крайней мере, для нее. Но зная Дамблдора, отказ мог повлечь еще более непредсказуемые последствия. Она все-таки кивнула.

— Хорошо. Пойдемте, Минерва, не стоит заставлять их ждать.

Гермиона и МакГонагалл вышли из кабинета.

— Еще не поздно все исправить, — задумчиво произнес Дамблдор, потерев лоб, — еще не поздно.

* * *

В Большом зале стоял невообразимый шум. При взгляде на смеющихся учеников ей стало не по себе. Дамблдор и при жизни был странным. А эта его просьба о разговоре... Зачем? Почему? Она не понимала.

Лили радостно махала со своего места. Гермиона ей улыбнулась, перевела взгляд на соседа Лили. Брови Гермионы непроизвольно поползли вверх. Скорпиус Малфой собственной персоной. Невозмутимо спокойный за столом Гриффиндора. Если бы Гермионе сказали, она бы не поверила. Вместо тысячи слов хватило одного взгляда.

Они уже подходили к преподавательскому столу, когда студенты понемногу начали затихать. Похоже, они не знали, для чего их собрали. Гермионе почему-то стало неловко. Ей было не привыкать выступать на публике, но не перед школьниками. Предполагалась, что она научит их уму-разуму, поделится опыту, даст советы на будущее. Но Гермиона не считала себя подходящей кандидатурой. Что она им вообще скажет?

Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Вдохнула. Выдохнула. Вдохнула. Все в норме.

МакГонагалл развела руки, призвав к тишине. Впрочем, это было лишним. Все и так уже замерли в ожидании. При желании можно было расслышать сбивчивое дыхание, сидящих в первых рядах.

— Мисс Грейнджер любезно согласилась побеседовать с вами о том, что ожидает каждого за стенами Хогвартса. — По рядам пронесся нестройный гул голосов.

— Спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл, за представление, — ехиднее, чем требовалось, откликнулась Гермиона.

— Что ж, тогда я вас оставлю. Удачи, — тихо добавила МакГонагалл и ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Не думала, что в Хогвартсе так много студентов, — Гермиона оперлась руками о стол, — поствоенный демографический бум, не иначе. — С задних рядов послышалось несколько неуверенных смешков. В голове плясали отрывочные слова, отказывающиеся складываться в нечто связное и осмысленное. — Если говорить совсем честно, я совершенно не представляю, о чем с вами разговаривать. — Железное правило Грейнджер — не знаешь, что соврать, говори правду. — В таких случаях логичнее всего спровоцировать оппонента на первую реплику. Так что, — она развела руки в сторону, — дерзайте. — Студенты смотрели на нее во все глаза, но никто не решался. Гермиона вдруг почувствовала себя голой перед толпой. И о чем она думала, когда соглашалась.

— Каково это — быть национальным героем? — выкрикнул светловолосый мальчик со Слизерина.

— О, хуже, чем кажется, — усмехнулась Гермиона, — но мы здесь собрались, чтобы поговорить о вашем будущем, а не моем прошлом. Увы и ах, но что поделаешь. Жизнь жестока, — иронично закончила она. Парень улыбнулся и привстал.

— Заканчивать школу страшно?

— Неопределенность всегда пугает, — она пожала плечами, — поэтому все боятся нового. Только кто-то это скрывает, а кто-то нет. Так или иначе страх — естественная реакция организма на стресс.

— И вы боялись? — робко подала голос темноволосая девочка.

— И я боялась. И кстати дважды. До и после победы.

— А как вы с этим справлялись? — девочка смотрела прямо. Во взгляде читались интерес и уважение. Ни страха, ни обожания. Гермионе она уже нравилась.

— Каждое утро повторяла, что следующий день будет лучше предыдущего. Понимала, что это не так, но все равно повторяла. Говорят, мысли материальны. Лично я не особо в это верю, но всегда должна быть точка опоры.

— Вы и сейчас это повторяете?

— Уже нет, — Гермиона улыбнулась краешком губ, — сейчас я выросла и перестала бояться.

— Вы же говорили, что это естественная реакция организма, — этот ехидный голос она не могла не узнать.

— С годами учишься управлять своими эмоциями, мистер Малфой. Полезный навык, знаете ли.

— Тем более при вашей-то работе. — Нахал, но в остроумии ему не откажешь.

— А вы претендуете на звание эксперта? — Гермиона насмешливо выгнула бровь. Тявкал как взрослый, но не кусался. Мальчишка.

— Что вы. Так, слышал краем уха.

— В таком случае передавайте привет, — усмехнулась, — Драко. — Лили шикнула на Скорпиуса, и он замолчал. Но Гермиона видела, как удивленно приоткрыл рот. Еще бы. Наверняка отец рассказывал об их милых взаимоотношениях. Как бы он не хотел отличаться, Скорпиус — сын своего отца.

— А руководить целым отделом тяжело? — спросил мальчик с синим галстуком. Рейвенкло. Не разменивался на мелочи. Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, отчего тот стушевался и чуть покраснел.

— Везде свои сложности. Подчиненным быть трудно в той же степени, что и руководить.

— А заслужить авторитет будучи магглорожденной? — Малфой не желал успокаиваться. Лицо Лили вытянулась, она развернулась к Малфою и что-то экспрессивно зашипела ему на ухо.

— Все зависит от самого магглорожденного. Заставить молчать чистокровных снобов легче, чем может показаться. Нужно лишь найти рычаги давления. — По залу прокатился сдавленный шепот.

— Вы всерьез полагаете, что вам удалось? — громко сказал парнишка из-за слизеринского стола. Темные волосы, прямой нос, презрительно искривленные полные губы.

— Спросите у отца, мистер Нотт, узнаете много нового, — она снисходительно смотрела на него, не отпуская. Тот изо всех сил пытался выдержать ее тяжелый взгляд, но через пару минут сдался. Потупил глаза.

— Обязательно, — все-таки попытался оставить последнее слово за собой.

— Почти впечатлена, — сухо подытожила Гермиона. Она смотрела на детей нового Хогвартса. Того, что они восстанавливали после последней битвы, надеясь на светлое будущее. Но реальность оказалась столь же безобразной, что и двадцать лет назад. Нельзя сделать мир лучше, если люди остаются заложниками тех же предрассудков.

— А вы добились всего, о чем мечтали? — снова подала голос темноволосая девочка.

— Как вас зовут?

— Аманда. Аманда Голдстейн, — она смущенно теребила свой галстук.

— Я знала вашего отца. Неплохой был парень, способный, усидчивый.

— Он рассказывал о вас иногда, — Аманда доверительно улыбнулась, — говорил, что вы одна из самых умных и смелых ведьм, которых он знал. — Гермиона слегка опешила от такой непосредственности. Вроде бы она даже нравилась Энтони одно время.

— Что ж, мне приятно, — Гермиона чуть улыбнулась, — передавайте привет. Я добилась многого, Аманда, но самое главное всегда от меня ускользало. — Неожиданно ей захотелось сказать то, что этим детям знать было в общем необязательно, но и не противопоказано. В конце концов, они сами жестоко поплатились жизнями из-за недостатка информации. Что она теряла? Эксцентричные выходки вполне были в духе Гермионы Грейнджер. Об этом все знали. В худшем случае ее посчитают неадекватной теткой, комплексующей из-за отсутствия полноценной семьи. — После последней битвы Хогвартс лежал в руинах. Мы смотрели на место, который в течение школьных лет был домом, и не узнавали. Вместе с камнями, осколками витражей и пеплом здесь было погребено наше детство. Но самое страшное было спотыкаться на каждом шагу о трупы. Авроров, учителей, однокурсников, знакомых, друзей, родных. Первый рассвет после победы был кровавым в буквальном смысле. Волдеморт побежден, но слишком большой ценой. Вам рассказывали не раз об этой трагедии, но даже самые точные слова не смогут передать то, что мы видели и чувствовали, глядя на это побоище. Хогвартс стал кладбищем для слишком многих. И неважно, на чьей стороне они воевали. Ни одна идея, пусть даже великая и незыблемая, не стоит человеческих жизней. Вряд ли кто-то одобрит то, что я вам сейчас рассказываю, но кто-то должен. Я смотрю на вас и вижу свой курс. Те же предрассудки, те же невысказанные обвинения, те же высоколобые традиции, те же навязанные стереотипы, та же подавленная агрессия. То же разделение на классы, черт бы его побрал. Мы сражались за светлое будущее, хоть и чаще всего война сводилась к элементарному «Выжить не смотря ни на что». Я никогда не забуду тот ужас, которым был пропитан каждый день, каждый звук, каждый взгляд. И никто не забудет. Мы не совершали подвиги, чтобы потом нас называли громким словом «герои». Мы пытались жить и сделать этот мир чуточку лучше, светлее, справедливее. А что в итоге получили? Мир остался прежним, только к власти пришли другие люди. Магглорожденные по-прежнему считаются по статусу ниже чистокровных, слизеринцы считают остальных низшей кастой, недостойной их внимания. Старые предрассудки на новый лад. Так вот вам истина, так сказать из первых уст: нельзя изменить мир, если он сам не хочет меняться. И если на то пошло, я понятия не имею, зачем это говорю. Возможно, из-за призрачной надежды, что хоть кто-то задумается над своей жизнью. Вы — будущее магического общества. И именно вам строить мир, в котором будут жить ваши дети. Надеюсь, вы не хотите, чтобы он был таким же уродливым с вывернутыми наизнанку ценностями.

— Стареешь, Грейнджер, пропагандируешь толерантность несмышленышам? Своих не завела, так решила чужих обратить в свою веру? — О да, куда же без Малфоя. Особенный дар — появляться там, где не стоит — не пропьешь.

— Пошел к черту, Малфой. — Лицо Драко вытянулось, рот чуть приоткрылся. Не ожидал, змееныш. — Давно пора сбить с тебя спесь.

— Да как ты смеешь, паршивая гр...

— Узнаю малыша Драко. Все еще не можешь справиться с подростковыми комплексами. — Малфой открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Снова открыл. Закрыл. Рыба, вытащенная из воды.

— Вообще-то я по делу, — с усилием выдавил он.

— И оно настолько срочное, что ты обманом выведал у Глэдис, где я, и примчался на всех парусах? — она выгнула бровь, намекая, что неплохо бы ему выдумать более менее правдоподобный предлог.

— Поговорим в кабинете директора, — сухо бросил он, но на щеках проступили красные пятна.

— Это вряд ли. Если не пропадет желание, жду завтра в своем кабинете. — Драко дернулся, но на удивление быстро взял себя в руки.

— Буду в девять. И только посмей не принять меня, — бросил через плечо, открывая дверь.

— Да, ваше высочество, — в спину бросила Гермиона. Голос едва не сорвался от сдерживаемой злобы. Сукин сын! Что за клоунаду на две персоны они только что разыграли! Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Все в порядке. Чертов ублюдок!

— Мисс Грейнджер, а вы сами-то верите, что равенство магглорожденных и чистокровных возможно? — Нотт похоже решил сменить презрительность на вежливое спокойствие. Прогресс.

— Я верю, что чистота крови далеко не определяющий признак личности, — ответила Гермиона.

Тишина обволакивала Большой зал. Казалось, каждый думал о чем-то своем, но при этом об одном и том же. И Гермиона почти гордилась этим. Почти.

— Сомнения — первый шаг к постижению истины. Думайте своей головой, даже если вас за это будут оскорблять и унижать. Оно того стоит. — Гермиона оглядела зал. Такие юные. Сколько еще разочарований и ошибок ждут каждого. У всех свои. — Вполне возможно, что до встречи.

Она спустилась с возвышения и уверенно пошла к двери. Гермиона спиной чувствовала множество взглядов. За десять шагов до двери послышались несколько хлопков с разных концов зала. За пять — раздался нестройный гул аплодисментов. За шаг — грянул шквал оваций. Гермиона вышла, не оборачиваясь. Она надеялась, что смогла хоть что-то изменить в их устоявшейся системе ценностей.

* * *

— Постойте! — Что еще нужно этому мальчишке? Гермиона вздохнула и обернулась.

— Чего тебе? — Он выглядел странно: глаза горят, щеки раскраснелись, дыхание сбилось.

— Спасибо. — Удивил.

— За что?

— За отца. Ему полезно. — Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Неужели тиран?

— Нет, — махнул рукой, — дед хуже. — Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Охотно верю. До Люциуса Драко далеко, — и поддавшись порыву, потрепала Скорпиуса по волосам. Перед ней стоял обычный мальчишка. Юный, красивый, смешливый.

— Да, — он перехватил ее руку и немного сжал. — Вы необыкновенная женщина, — проникновенно заглянул в глаза, поднес ее руку к губам и чуть дотронулся. Гермиона не отрывала взгляд, молчала. Ждала, но и Скорпиус ничего не предпринимал. То ли ждал реакции, то ли не знал, что делать дальше.

— Хорошая попытка, но для таких подкатов я слишком стара, — осторожно высвободила руку и прихватила щеку. — Не распаляйся по мелочам.

— Это вы себя мелочью называете? — его зрачки расширились, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но она не позволила.

— Найди себе ровесницу, — сказала она и стремительно ушла, пока он не решил ее переубедить.

— Скорпиус, — донесся строгий голос Драко до Гермионы, когда она уже подходила к горгулье. Малфой был бы не Малфой, если бы не поспешил сделать сыну внушение, раз уж оказался в Хогвартсе.

* * *

— Тетя Гермиона, подождите! — Да что ж за день разговоров-то. К ней со всех ног бежала Лили. Как маленькая, ей-Мерлин. Мантия путалась под ногами, галстук съехал на бок, волосы растрепались. Ребенок.

— Что случилось? — устало выдохнув, спросила Гермиона. Почти дуэнья при наивной сеньорине.

— Я хотела спросить, — Лили запнулась и опустила взгляд, — о личном, — густо покраснела. Брови Гермионы поползли вверх.

— Лил, может, тебе стоит поговорить с мамой, — осторожно начала она. Уж Джинни-то все сможет разъяснить с присущей ей деликатностью.

— Нет-нет, — она испуганно вскинулась, — только не маме. Мама... она не поймет. Или что еще хуже, расскажет папе. — Вот тут Гермионе стало страшно. Чем это дитё собиралось поделиться с ней сейчас в обход Джинни и Гарри.

— Тебя обижают? — Гермиона попыталась прощупать ситуацию. Раз уж она к ней пришла, не отфутболивать же на все четыре стороны. Обидится, замкнется в себе.

— Что вы, он не такой. — Так, он. Картина начинала проясняться. Но такой поворот Гермиону совсем не радовал. Лучше бы обижал. Парочка нехитрых заклинаний и обидчики заткнулись бы.

— Может, тогда поподробнее расскажешь, — Гермиона неуверенно улыбнулась и получила робкую улыбку в ответ. Неужели и она такой была?

— Я хотела... мне хочется... девочки так об этом рассказывают, — Лили покраснела, как помидор, и замолчала. Снова опустила взгляд. Носки туфель смущали куда меньше, чем прямой взгляд в глаза Гермионе. — Я хочу заняться сексом, — на одном дыхании выпалила Лили, покраснев еще больше. Хотя Гермиона не думала, что это вообще возможно.

— Лили, — в горле пересохло, что она должна была сказать? Не торопись? Попробуй? Что за абсурд? Девочка должна делиться этим с матерью. Чем Гермиона заслужила такую сомнительную честь? Черт. — Почему ты решила посоветоваться со мной? — мягко спросила, молясь, чтобы Лили не взбрыкнула.

— Ну, мама начнет читать длинные нудные лекции о контрацепции, а папа... папа в принципе не допускает мысли, что его дочь выросла и может заниматься...хм...взрослыми делами.

— Да уж, — Гермиона набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, — ты уверена, что сама готова к столь ответственному шагу? Все-таки девственности лишиться можно только однажды. И лучше, если это будет правильный человек.

— А у вас он был правильным? — неожиданно спросила Лили, чем поставила Гермиону в тупик. Ну, не посвящать же пятнадцатилетнюю дочь Гарри в свою интимную жизнь.

— Был, но все равно сомневалась. На тот момент мы были значительно старше, чем ты сейчас. Лили, детка, — она села на ступени и усадила рядом с собой Лили, — в таких вещах не стоит торопиться. Не слушай, что говорят о сексе. Говорить могут многое. Прислушайся к себе. Взвесь все «за» и «против». И реши, тот ли это человек.

— А если я не уверена. Если хочу проверить, тот ли, — в голове Лили слышалась плохо скрытая мольба. Низ живота скрутил спазм. Насколько же она доверчива и открыта.

— Тогда лучше подождать, — тихо, но твердо сказала Гермиона. — С потери девственности начинается познание твоей женской чувственности. Не стоит размениваться по мелочам. — Дежавю ударило под дых. Два разных человека, два разных значения. Лили задумалась, ушла в себя. Правильно, девочка, думай. Не чувствуй. Эмоции иссушают.

— Спасибо, тетя Гермиона.

— Ну, какая я тебе тетя, — Гермиона закатила глаза, — просто Гермиона, — и потрепала Лили по волосам. — И снова это отвратительно чувство. Такие же мягкие волосы, но совершенно разные ощущения.

— Спасибо, — Лили солнечно улыбнулась, подскочила и унеслась рыжим вихрем. Чистая, искренняя, непосредственная. Гермиона смотрела ей вслед и гадала, как же та все-таки поступит. Она надеялась, что Лили сделает правильное решение. Очень надеялась.

— Мисс Грейнджер? — удивленный голос МакГонагалл вырвал ее из мыслей.

— Простите, профессор, чуть отвлеклась, — Гермиона поднялась и чуть улыбнулась, — могу я поговорить с профессором Дамблдором? — Если уж он изъявил желание, все равно добьется своего. Для этого портрета не было ничего не возможного. — Наедине. — Добавила твердо. Если МакГонагалл и удивилась, то не подала виду. Только кивнула. — Спасибо. — И Гермиона встала на крутящуюся винтовую лестницу.

* * *

— Так о чем вы хотели поговорить? — Гермиона не любила оттягивать неизбежное. Лучше наповал и сразу, чем изящно и неторопливо.

— Разве? Мне казалось, все наоборот. — Она изумленно выгнула бровь.

— Что-то не припомню, — Гермиона разрывалась. Одна часть хотела истошно завопить и убежать, вторая — докопаться до мотивов Дамблдора. — Что вы хотите, профессор? — Она сама чуть поморщилась от излишне резкого тона. Поторопилась.

— Помочь вам, мисс Грейнджер, — добродушная улыбка выжигала глаза. Слишком приторно для нее. — Снова играете чужими жизнями?

— Что вы, Гермиона. Я слишком стар для этого, — похоже, последнее она сказала вслух. — Невооруженным глазом видно, как вы несчастны, и это неправильно. Кто как не вы заслужили счастье.

— С чего вы взяли? — сердце предательски дрогнуло, — меня вполне устраивает моя жизнь, — если она чему и научилась в Министерстве, так лицемерить. — И Гарри с Роном тоже, насколько я знаю, — немного быстрее, чем следовало, добавила.

— И у мистера Уизли все хорошо? — Гермиона коротко кивнула, не совсем понимая, что последует дальше. Отказывалась понимать. — Вы общаетесь?

— Профессор Дамблдор, спросите прямо — мисс Грейнджер, почему вы просрали мистера Уизли и довольствуетесь сомнительной карьерой в прогнившем Министерстве? Нелицеприятно звучит, но ведь по факту верно.

— Я бы выразился мягче, но в основном вы правы. Почему?

— Вариант — не сошлись характерами вас, видимо, не устроит? — Гермиона не понимала, зачем так отчаянно ерничала. А Дамблдор понимал, судя по прищуренным глазам и хитрой ухмылке. — Зачем?

— Я уже говорил.

— Какая помощь? О чем вы? Мне давно не семнадцать, крестражи уничтожены, за окнами не бушует война. Нет опасности для всеобщего блага, профессор, — Гермиона почти сорвалась на крик. Дыхание сбилось, как после марафона.

— Есть ваше собственное благо, которое не менее важно, чем общественное.

— С чего бы?

— Гермиона, мы оба знаем, сколько именно вы сделали для магического сообщества. Нечестно страдать в одиночестве и рвать на куски сердце, — она отошла к камину и скрестила руки на груди. Глупый сентиментальный старик. Чего он вообще добивался. Истерик, слез, признаний? Правды? Не дай Мерлин. — Тебе это нужно, — проникновенно сказал Дамблдор, не отводя взгляд. Манипулятор.

— Рон устал ждать, а я не хотела жертвовать карьерой — вот и все. Банальная банальность. Мы были удобны друг для друга, как стоптанные домашние тапки. Он хотел большую семью, я была одержима карьерой. Сама идея доказать, что я лучшая, в какой-то момент поглотила все естество, и я перестала обращать внимание на что-либо. Этого недолгого затмения хватило, чтобы понять — мы не пара. Я не смогла бы ему дать то, чего он хотел и заслуживал. Так лучше?

— Я хотел, чтобы ты призналась в этом себе, — тихо, но будто устало сказал Дамблдор. Грустно.

— Дальше-то что?

— Магия любви.

— О чем вы? — Вот теперь Гермиона и правда перестала что-либо понимать. Причем тут любовь, если она ковырялась в ошибках прошлого. — Рон давно счастливо женат, и я рада за него.

— Я говорю не о нем, — загадочно сказал Дамблдор, лукаво подмигнул и исчез с портрета. Что за...?

— Профессор, — но в ответ была лишь тишина, отражавшаяся от стен, давящая со всех сторон. Сердце зашлось в крике и взорвалось фейерверком, расшвыривая внутренности по сторонам.

— Вы позволите, профессор? — в кабинет просунулась белокурая макушка, и Гермиона почти застонала. Что за день такой.

— Дамблдор вышел и вряд ли скоро вернется, — сухо обронила она. По расширившимся зрачкам поняла, что оказалась права. Дамблдор — искусный манипулятор, но играть на чувствах почти ребенка... Тут же вспомнился Гарри, безоговорочно верящий учителю. Да, глупость сморозила. Чего Дамблдор добивался... — До свидания, мистер Малфой, — её уже крутануло по каминной сети, когда до ушей донеслось слабое:

— До свидания, мисс Грейнджер.


	6. Глава шестая, в которой открываются новые горизонты

Большой зал переливался праздничными огнями. Очередной последний пир. Для Гермионы уже десятый — юбилейный. Или все-таки одиннадцатый? И каждый год одно и то же: чопорные профессора, помпезные речи, счастливые студенты.

И Гермионе их чертовски жаль.

Выпускники уверены, что мир у их ног. Завтрашний день будет лучше, потому что наступит свобода. Они взрослые. Насколько радужные мечты, настолько же сильное разочарование. Клерки среднего звена, половина из которых так и останется работниками на подхвате у мелких министерских пешек. У некоторых получится пробиться на вершину, хотя бы до начальника отдела. И только единицы пойдут своим путем. Этим смельчакам она завидовала. У них и правда все впереди. А Гермионе когда-то не хватило прозорливости, чтобы принять верное решение.

Она еще раз обвела взглядом Большой зал. Студенты больше напоминали первогодок, чем выпускников. Светились энтузиазмом, буквально подпрыгивая на стуле. Тошно.

Наконец со своего стула поднялась МакГонагалл. Шум множества голосов моментально стих.

— Наступил момент, которого все мы так долго ждали, — МакГонагалл выдержала торжественную паузу, — вручение дипломов. И в этом мне поможет глава отдела магического правопорядка, одна из моих лучших учениц — Гермиона Грейнджер.

А дальше лица слились в одну серую массу. Девушки и парни с одинаково лучезарными улыбками. Одни заискивающе заглядывали в глаза, другие благоговейно опускали взгляд, но каждый в глубине души надеялся, что его заметят, оценят по достоинству и пригласят в мир больших возможностей и успешной карьеры.

— Малфой, Скорпиус Гиперион, — прокатился по залу звучный голос МакГонагалл.

Безразличные серые глаза блеснули и тут же потухли. Сдержанно кивнул директору, забрал диплом и... Гермиона могла поклясться, что на долю секунды уголок его губ приподнялся.

Она не смогла сдержать ответную ухмылку, но Скорпиус уже отвернулся. Зато МакГонагалл поджала губы. Она всегда была наблюдательной.

— Не стоит, — много позже сказала МакГонагалл, отведя в сторону Гермиону.

— Не понимаю о чем вы, Минерва.

— Я тебя предупредила. — Она устало вдохнула и удалилась.

Гермиона какое-то время удивленно смотрела ей вслед. МакГонагалл никогда не лезла ни в чью личную жизнь. Постарела, не иначе. Или пагубное влияние Дамблдора сказывалось и его пресловутое желание видеть во всем лучшее. Магию любви, чтоб ее.

  
***

  
Хогвартс-экспресс совсем не изменился. Тот же коридор, те же купе, те же сидения. Или другие, но абсолютно такие же. Гермиона коснулась рукой занавески и закрыла глаза. Вдохнула знакомый с детства запах и замерла. Воспоминания хороводом кружили в голове, сбивая друг друга, задевая, цепляя. В этом купе они с Гарри и Роном последний раз уезжали из Хогвартса после шестого курса. Гермиона была уверена, что именно в этом. Последнее купе четвертого вагона. Они строили планы поисков крестражей, даже не представляя, чем это обернется.

Гермиона села на сиденье и провела руками по обивке. Пальцы чуть дрожали. Прошлое почти слилось с настоящим. Бурная временная река стремительно неслась в будущее, сметала барьеры. Гермиона ненавидела эти стыки, но ничего не могла поделать. С мазохистской страстью раз за разом возвращалась к истокам, чтобы заново переживать давно забытое, но живущее в воспоминаниях.

Ее тайна, о которой не знал даже Гарри. Понял бы, принял, но Гермиона не хотела сочувствия. Даже от него.

Откинулась на спинку и вытянула ноги. Ушла в себя.

Она ненавидела вручение дипломов, потому что в Хогвартсе на нее неизбежно накатывала ностальгия. По местам былой славы, иронизировал Гарри. По местам, которые напоминали то, что она упустила. Нереализованные возможности — больная тема Гермионы Грейнджер. Но в то же время она знала, что будь у нее хроноворот, то ничего не стала бы менять. Жалеть об утраченном — удел слабых. И от осознания этого становилось только хуже. Слишком крепко она вбила себе в голову непреложные истины, по которым жила. Не видела другого выхода. Нужно же чем-то себя оправдывать.

У нее было все, но одиночество выгрызало дыру там, где должно быть сердце. Где должна быть любовь, которую она не подпускала к себе на пушечный выстрел. Травила доксицидом с мрачным удовлетворением маньяка. Глупость или рационализм? Итог один — одиночество. И очередной молодой любовник в постели.

Скрип колес по рельсам эхом отозвался на задворках сознания. Пустынный экспресс набирал скорость. За окном все быстрее мелькали деревья, от зелени которых рябило в глазах.

Движение — жизнь. А Гермиона все топталась на месте, отказываясь сделать шаг из прошлого в настоящее.

  
***

  
Хогвартс позади. Впереди неизвестность. Не пугающая, не обнадеживающая. Никакая.

Напиваться коллекционным огневиски с остальными не хотелось. Играть в межфакультетскую дружбу на выпускном все равно что делать вид, будто ему есть дело до кого-то из однокурсников. Пешки на шахматной доске его жизни. И сам он пешка в руках семьи.

Отец наверняка не мог дождаться знаменательного события — наследник вырос. А Скорпиус не хотел становиться тенью отца или тем более деда. Он личность. Самостоятельная и независимая. Дело за малым — найти ответ в бесконечности. Смысл жизни. Призвание. Себя.

Сидя в Хогвартс-экспрессе, он понял, что не поедет в Малфой-Мэнор. Иначе не сможет вырваться из-под родительской опеки. А так... мама поймет, бабушка поддержит. Возможно, даже дед промолчит. А вот отец вряд ли смирится. Честь фамилии, вековые традиции, долг перед родом. Для Скорпиуса — пустой звук, для Драко — единственно важное в жизни.

Диплом в кармане мантии обжигал. Детство кончилось, пришло время серьезных решений. Скорпиус не был уверен, что готов, но и выбора у него не было. Стены Хогвартса уже не смогут укрыть от реалий жизни и чужих ожиданий.

«Страхи есть у всех, но посмотреть им в глаза — истинная смелость», — отчетливо прозвучал в голове голос Гермионы Грейнджер.

Скорпиус вскочил с места и заметался по купе. С чего начать? Куда пойти? Каков должен быть его первый шаг? Вопросы, вопросы. Друзей нет, к родным нельзя, остаются гостиницы. Где его будут искать в первую очередь?

За спиной с тихим скрипом открылась дверь.

— Неожиданная встреча, — раздался голос из мыслей, и Скорпиус вздрогнул.

— Как тебе это удалось? — выпалил, оборачиваясь.

— Что именно? — брови взлетели вверх. Она казалась удивленной, но в то же время отстраненно-задумчивой.

— Посмотреть страху в глаза и послать его, — губ коснулась улыбка. Нет, показалось. Ухмылка. Гермиона не умела улыбаться.

— Была война, — два простых слова ураганом разметали мысли.

— А после?

— Не могла по-другому. Привыкла, — она пожала плечами и прошла в купе. Закрыла дверь, сделала два шага вперед и опустилась на сиденье. — Вашему поколению не понять.

— Я уже не ребенок, — он поморщился от звука собственного голоса с истеричными нотками.

— Ты не видел то, что творилось тогда. Произвол, тирания и анархия. Хаос. Кромешная тьма. Мы жили одним днем и одной мыслью — выжить. Любой ценой. Выстоять. И победить. Чтобы жить в спокойном мире. Свободном и независимом от предрассудков.

— Вам удалось, — сквозь сомкнутые губы выдохнул он.

— На время. Меняются режимы и лидеры, но человеческое сознание изменить куда сложнее, чем свергнуть диктатора.

— Зачем ты это говоришь? — такой он ее не видел. Подозревал, что и не должен был. — Откуда вы здесь?

— Где? В поезде или в купе?

— А разве есть разница?

— А разве нет?

— Нет.

— Странная логика, но не лишенная здравого смысла. Ты же понимаешь, что я не обязана тебе что-то объяснять, — Гермиона напомнила ему отца. Прямая спина, плотно сжатые губы, непоколебимый взгляд.

— Но попытаться стоило, — робко ответил он, не особо понимая, куда приведет этот разговор. Да и разговор ли. Перед ним не женщина, живая легенда. Скорпиус не знал, что делать рядом с такой Гермионой.

— Если нечего сказать, молчи. Золотое правило неловких пауз и светских ужимок, — невесело усмехнулась Гермиона, наблюдая за ним.

— Совет на будущее? — он понимал, что ведет себя, как глупый подросток, но не мог остановиться. Скорпиус и так нервничал, а тут еще и она. С непонятным настроением и уроками этикета.

— Для умного мальчика ты слишком глупый, — растягивая гласные, сказала она и вытянулась на сиденье. Запустила руку в волосы и вытащила заколку. Упругие локоны каскадом упали на спину и плечи.

— Я не мальчик!

— Несмышленый мальчишка, — ее мягкая улыбка сводила с ума. Она не должна улыбаться вообще. Скорпиус был уверен, что она просто не умела. Или не хотела. Он отказывался ее понимать.

— Ошибаешься, — как можно тверже сказал он.

— Серьезно? — она вскинула брови, провоцируя его. Распаляя.

— Я тебе докажу! — запальчиво прокричал Скорпиус. — Докажу!

— Как?

Тишина. Вдох. Выдох. Стук колес. Сжатые кулаки. Закушенная губа. Изогнутая бровь. Снисходительная усмешка. Отчаянный, полный решимости взгляд.

Щелчок. Предохранители сорваны.

— Я не мальчик, — выдохнул Скорпиус за секунду до того, как впиться в ее губы шальным поцелуем. Мир пошатнулся, затягивая их в круговорот ярких всполохов пламени. Его ярости, ее одиночества. Их необходимости.

Он перестал соображать, только чувствовал. Разорвись сейчас рядом бомба, не заметил бы. Слишком был поглощен ощущениями.

Ее пальцы пробрались под рубашку, погладили его спину, и Скорпиуса накрыло. Колени подогнулись, руки затряслись. Зубы сильнее сомкнулись на губе Гермионы, отчего она впилась ногтями ему в спину.

— Черт, — прошипела, сдергивая его мантию. — Черт, — выдохнула, расстегивая рубашку, — неплохо для твоего возраста.

— Неплохо что? — Скорпиус ощетинился, вырвался из ее цепких пальцев и отскочил к окну. Только сейчас понял, что наполовину раздет.

Гермиона еле сдерживалась, чтобы не рассмеяться, насколько комично он выглядел. Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах мальчишка.

— У тебя девушки— то хоть были? — спросила, наблюдая за реакцией. Скорпиус зажался, затравленно глянул исподлобья и замер. Либо начнёт корчить из себя мачо, либо убежит. Одно из двух. Тем любопытнее Гермионе было, что он выберет. Драко бы убежал, но меньше всего хотелось сравнивать Скорпиуса с его отцом. Он не был похож на него.

— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду, — Гермиона слегка озадачилась. Он выбрал третий вариант. Непривычно, и оттого странно. Не совсем понятно, как вести себя дальше. Словесная пикировка бессмысленна — замкнется. Спросить напрямую? Может все-таки убежать. Но если бы не хотел говорить, уже сбежал бы. А он рискнул, остался. Гермиона склонила голову набок и внимательно на него посмотрела. Будто впервые.

— Ты девственник? — да или нет, нет или да. Идиотская ситуация. Едва слышное «да» полетело камнем в пропасть. И что ей теперь делать? Молодой интересный любовник — одно, но потенциальной любовник — девственник... А казался таким раскованным, порывистым, азартным. Хотя это не зависит от опытности в постели.

— Дай рубашку, — тихо попросил, не глядя в глаза.

— Замерз? — кивнул, все так же не поднимая взгляд. Замкнулся. — Послушай, Малфой... — она не знала, что сказать, но и не хотела молчать. Не могла, видя его таким. — Это нормально, — запнулась, подбирая слова, — более того, достойно уважения. Когда появится нужная девушка... — Он резко поднял голову, и Гермиона отшатнулась. Глаза горели бешеным огнем. Он приковывал к полу, обжигал. Шипящей лавой заливал внутренности.

— Нашел, но ей нужны опытные любовники, — прищурился, — мэм, — прошипел сквозь зубы. А Гермиона будто дар речи потеряла. Стояла и таращилась на него во все глаза. Он завораживал.

— Какая дура, — неосознанно сорвалось с губ. Скорпиус медленно облизал губы, не отрывая от нее взгляд. Гермиона сглотнула. Он шагнул и взял ее руку. Мягко сжал в своей и приложил к сердцу, прижимая сильнее.

— Слышишь? — Гермиона кивнула. Неожиданный магнетизм Скорпиуса пугал, но вместе с тем нравился. Это было чем-то непредсказуемым и новым. Его сердце под ее ладонью отбивало чечетку. Он открылся, доверился, оставляя выбор за ней.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не буду ничего обещать.

— И не надо. — Она тонула в его взгляде. Сейчас Гермиона была в его власти. Несмотря ни на что она подчинялась. И пусть вслух в этом не призналась, сама-то знала. Но самое страшное было в том, что ей нравилось подчиняться. Здесь и сейчас. Скорпиусу Малфою.

— Я не сплю дважды с одним и тем же, — оба понимали, что она сдалась, но Гермиона зачем-то продолжала слабо протестовать. Будто еще могла отказаться. Наверное, могла, если бы Скорпиус так крепко не прижимал ее ладонь к своей груди. И не смотрел безумным взглядом, обещающим множество наслаждений.

— Но ты будешь моей первой, — он шептал, будто ласкал. По позвоночнику побежали мурашки, разгоняя истому по телу.

— Если ты вздумаешь болтать...

— Зачем? Достаточно того, что я буду знать, — наклонился и легко поцеловал в шею, — и ты будешь, — прерывистое дыхание опаляло. Гермиона зажмурилась. Вдохнула. Сглотнула. Выдохнула. — И долго ты еще будешь сопротивляться? — на каждое слово поцелуй. Чудовищно недостаточно. Скорпиус остановился у выреза блузки.

— Мне нравится твой способ вести переговоры, — чуть улыбаясь, шепнула Гермиона, запустила руки в волосы. — Какой аргумент будет следующим?

— Это здесь явно лишнее. — Он судорожно вытаскивал блузку из юбки, нетерпеливо постанывая, но та цеплялась, а пуговки отказывались расстегиваться. Или у Скорпиуса так дрожали руки.

— Да разорви ее уже к черту, — не выдержала Гермиона. Сейчас ей больше всего хотелось почувствовать его губы на коже. Горячие, торопливые, желанные. И за звуком рвущейся ткани пришел почти оргазм. Потому что Скорпиус наконец коснулся ее разгоряченной кожи, а губы... Губы творили что-то совершенно необыкновенное для неопытного юнца. Он покрывал поцелуями ее грудь, не касаясь ткани белья. Легко, суетливо, самозабвенно. Гермиона чувствовала себя свечой, воском стекающей к его ногам. Она окончательно и бесповоротно капитулировала. И вдруг все исчезло. Гермиону тут же пробрал озноб. Напротив, запустив руки в карманы брюк стоял ухмыляющийся Скорпиус.

— Больше никаких возражений? — Нахальный мальчишка. Но он заслужил немного уважения. Не каждый в состоянии противиться гормонам. Она не ответила, но в его глазах мелькнуло удовлетворение и торжество. — Занавески.

— Что?

— Занавески на двери. Нас могли увидеть. — Гермиона не глядя опустила шторы на двери.

— Так тебя устраивает? — он кивнул, но продолжал стоять. Во всех смыслах этого слова.

— Так в чем причина? — ей нравились их словесные перепалки, но не когда она уже предвкушала хороший секс. Его кадык дернулся, Скорпиус напрягся, подобрался и...

— Я боюсь тебя разочаровать, — Гермиона закатила глаза. Мальчишка.

— Ну, хорошо, — быстро расстегнула и сняла юбку. Скорпиус уставился на нее во все глаза чуть ли не с обожанием. И столько восхищения плескалось во взгляде, что Гермиона почти смутилась. — Прекрати.

— Что прекратить?

— Не смотри на меня так, иначе...

— Как? — Гермиона чуть не зарычала от раздражения. Он не понимал. Черт, конечно, не понимал. Как еще он должен реагировать, если перед ним впервые разделась девушка. Тьфу, женщина. Впервые.

Гермиона злилась. На себя, на него, на чертовы занавески и его страх. Еще не поздно уйти... Надраться виски и найти инфантильного идиота, который помог бы разрядиться. Она слишком поздно уловила движение Скорпиуса. Он поднял рубашку и уже начал ее надевать, как...

— А вот хрен тебе, — Гермиона дернула за нее настолько сильно, что разорвала пополам. Скорпиус переводил взгляд с половины, которую держал в руках, на половину в руках Гермионы.

Дура, какая же она дура. Подумаешь, девственник, зато такой отзывчивый и сладкий.

Больше не сомневаясь и не раздумывая, дернула его на себя и поцеловала. Сильно, горячо, обещающе. Бедрами ощутила его напряжение и едва не застонала. Готов, на все готов, для нее готов. Нащупала ремень, схватила пряжку и парой ловких движений расстегнула. Скорпиус судорожно притягивал ее к себе, впечатываясь в губы. Исступленно гладил спину и неосознанно толкался пахом навстречу. Она чувствовала, что он был на грани. Резко дернула молнию и расстегнула брюки. Неуловимое движение, и они легли к его ногам.

Скорпиус хрипло застонал, когда она сжала член сквозь ткань трусов. И Гермиону будто молнией шарахнуло. Она опустилась на колени, стянула последнюю мешающую ей одежду и коснулась губами головки.

Скорпиус вздрогнул всем телом и опустил на нее ошалелый взгляд.

— Что ты... — она до половины вобрала член в рот и с причмокиванием засосала. Скорпиус тут же выгнулся и протяжно застонал. Гермиона сжала в руках его ягодицы и впустила член еще глубже. Языком она чувствовала все проступившие вены и наслаждалась реакцией. Открытой, бесхитростной. И чуть не кончила, когда Скорпиус толкнулся ей навстречу. Не думая о ее комфорте и удобстве, просто не мог себя контролировать. Выпустила почти полностью и с силой засосала головку. Пощекотала языком маленькую щелочку. Скорпиус метался, не зная, куда деть руки. Закусывал губы и хватался за волосы. Стонал. Его тело умоляло о разрядке, но сказать он не решался.

— Скажи, — он не слышал, не понимал, чувствовал. — Скажи это, — чуть напрягся, но снова потерялся в ощущениях, когда Гермиона облизала головку. — Скажи это громко.

— Хочу кончить, — со свистом выдохнул Скорпиус, и она взяла его полностью. Без остатка. Провела языком по всей длине, обжигая дыханием, и заглотила настолько глубоко, насколько было возможно. Почувствовала, как он напрягся, облегченно застонал и кончил.

Гермиона смотрела, как сперма стекала по его и ее рукам, рисуя причудливые узоры. Прозрачная, густая, липкая. Гермиона по-прежнему стояла на коленях, он пытался восстановить дыхание. Гермиона знала: первый оргазм всегда незабываем, но глядя на него, чувствовала, как в груди поднималось странное ощущение, которому она не могла найти определение.

Скорпиус сполз по стене и открыл глаза.

— Спасибо, — потянул ее за руку и прижал к себе. — Спасибо, — зарылся лицом в волосы и поцеловал. — Спасибо, — и Гермиона разомлела, потеряла бдительность, расслабилась в его объятиях. Так приятно было подарить этому мальчишке радость орального секса. Настолько приятно, что маска коварной соблазнительницы слетала, а она и не заметила. — Теперь можно снять лифчик? — на ухо промурлыкал Скорпиус, поддевая пальцами лямки. Гермиона только сейчас сообразила, что сидит на холодном полу в купе Хогвартс-экспресса и обжимается с Малфоем. Стареет, не иначе. Настолько потерять контроль над ситуацией.

— А что ты будешь делать, если не разрешу? — снова вступила в игру Гермиона.

— Придется тебя переубедить, — серьезно, глядя в глаза, сказал Скорпиус и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать.

— Попробуй, — призывно облизывая губы, прошептала она. В следующую секунду его поцелуи обжигали шею. Он не целовал — жалил. Прикусывал зубами, зализывал языком, чертя понятные только ему узоры. А руки гладили, пощипывали, мяли. Она трепетала. Растворялась в ласке и нежности. Стонала и закусывала губы. Сжимала свою грудь.

— Давай, — стоном сорвалось с губ, и ткань затрещала по швам. Чашечка царапнула сосок, и когда зубы Скорпиуса сжались на нем, Гермиона закричала. От боли и удовольствия. Саднящего, но такого нужного. Она сама притянула его голову ближе, сама положила его руки на свою грудь, сама обхватила его ногами за талию. Он был нужен ей. Больше, ближе, полнее. Она уже не могла терпеть и сдерживаться. А Скорпиус наслаждался, как дорвавшийся до воды путник. Судорожно сжимал руками, целовал везде, куда мог дотянуться. Облизывал, покусывал, пропускал соски между пальцами. Пил ее, как драгоценный нектар. И она не выдержала. Сколько можно издеваться.

— Если ты сейчас же меня не трахнешь, я взорвусь.

И он не возражал. Потому что сам еле сдерживался. Она была такой, какой он и представить себе не мог женщину. Тем более ее. И плевать, что они не на роскошной кровати со свечами и лепестками роз, как он мечтал. Плевать на все, когда она так стонет и извивается от его ласк. Плевать на то, сколько было до него и сколько будет после. Имела значение только эта женщина в эту конкретную секунду. Все страхи и сомнения улетучились. Осталось лишь желание доставить ей удовольствие. Чтобы она запомнила, чтобы не пожалела, чтобы захотела продолжения.

Уже не спрашивая, сорвал трусики, и Гермиона хлопнула его по руке.

— Я сама, — он непонимающе моргнул пару раз и застонал. Гермиона обхватила рукой член. — Толкайся, — ослепительная вспышка удовольствия. Он и не думал... — Чуть левее, умничка, двига... Черт, как хорошо, еще немного, — сжала член у самого основания, замерла и резко сама насадилась. — Да, — протяжно простонала, сжимая грудь. — Давай, малыш.

И он послушался. Все слилось. Шорохи, запахи, стоны, эмоции. Он толкался все сильнее и быстрее, чувствовал, как Гермиона обхватывала его поясницу ногами, как сокращались ее мышцы, как сладко она стонала, и исступлённо двигался. Лишь бы это не заканчивалось. Слишком хорошо, слишком шокирующе, слишком обескураживающе.

Истома тугим узлом завернулась в низу живота, распаляя пожар в крови. Он не думал, что может быть еще сильнее и глубже. Гермиона схватила его за волосы и притянула к себе. Вцепилась зубами в губы, почти прокусывая, и хрипло застонала, выгибаясь под ним дугой. Вдруг члену стало тесно внутри, и Скорпиус сорвался в бездну удовольствия. Под веками замелькали молнии, и он почти без сознания рухнул на нее.

Способность трезво мыслить вернулась к Гермионе, когда она поняла, что поезд начал тормозить. Через несколько минут они будут в Лондоне. Она открыла глаза и чертыхнулась. Гермиона лежала у Скорпиуса на плече, аккуратно укрытая плащом, а он бережно перебирал прядки ее волос.

— Я уснула? — Скорпиус молчал, улыбаясь странной улыбкой. — Почему ты меня не разбудил?

— Не захотел, — и что на это скажешь? — Ты ведь сразу начала бы говорить, что это просто секс и не имеет никакого значения. Я не хотел портить момент, — Гермиона даже онемела от такой радикальной честности.

— Через десять минут мы будем в Лондоне. Одевайся, — спокойно сказала она, спешно натягивая маску отстраненного безразличия, хотя мысли испуганной стаей птиц метались в голове.

— Не надо, не становись железной мисс Грейнджер, — она не ответила, надевая белье и собирая вещи с пола.

— Пять минут, — Гермиона пыталась на него не смотреть. Она и так слишком много себе позволила. Годами выстраиваемая оборона дала трещину.

— Останься, — он вскочил с сиденья, обнаженный и просящий. Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя.

— Всего хорошего, мистер Малфой, — открывая дверь, бросила Гермиона через плечо. Не стоило, ох, не стоило. Он подскочил к ней и дернул за руку, затаскивая обратно в купе.

— Тебе правда все равно? — глаза сверкали злобой и обидой. Он знал, на что шел, но все равно надеялся.

— Я предупреждала, — Скорпиус с минуту, показавшуюся ей бесконечной, вглядывался в глаза Гермионы, искал что-то, известное только ему.

— Неплохо для твоего возраста, — наконец выдохнул он и отвернулся. Она не ответила. Тихо вышла и закрыла за собой дверь.

Ей не было больно или обидно. Было горько и где-то в глубине души страшно. Она впервые настолько отдалась эмоциям, что потеряла контроль. Не над ситуацией, нет, над собой. И это пугало до чертиков.

Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя.

Чувства — непозволительная роскошь. И годы не те, и должность не та, и парень не тот. Да какой парень, мальчишка. Рядом с которым она уснула после секса. Впервые за восемнадцать лет.

Это не должно повториться.


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой взлеты и падения

Оттолкнула и растоптала. Предупреждала, не стоило лезть. Две мысли крутились в голове друг за другом. Скорпиус разрывался между обидой на нее и злостью на себя. Гермиона честно дала понять, он наивно понадеялся. Некого винить, разве что случай.

Если бы не она проводила профориентацию. Если бы он не был пятикурсником. Если бы он не учился в Хогвартсе. Если бы она не поступила в Хогвартс. Если бы она не участвовала в войне. Если бы она не оказалась волшебницей. Скорпиус запнулся и резко остановился. Тогда бы они совершенно точно не встретились.

И как бы паршиво он сейчас не чувствовал себя, но одно вдруг стало тошнотворно ясным: он ни капли не жалел, что Гермиона Грейнджер поставила его жизнь с ног на голову. Более того повторил бы все, не задумываясь, если бы была такая возможность.

И вообще кто мог похвастаться тем, что его первой женщиной стала Гермиона Грейнджер?

— Разве что Уизли, — прозвучал над ухом презрительный голос отца. Скорпиус подскочил как ужаленный. Мало того, что он сказал это вслух, так еще и попался отцу. Правильно говорят, хочешь сделать — делай, а не думай о чем не попадя. Теперь незамеченным испариться от родителей не удастся. — А с чего такие странные мысли?

— Просто так, — Скорпиус пожал плечами, — болтают всякое.

— Что-то интересное? — светским тоном поинтересовался Драко.

— Ерунду всякую, — безразлично ответил Скорпиус. Ему не понравилось, как блеснули глаза отца. — Где мама?

— О, вместе с Нарциссой готовят прием в честь твоего окончания школы, — закатил глаза, но взгляд потеплел, — вступление во взрослую жизнь, как-никак.

— Это же не означает банкет на сотню человек? — Скорпиус мысленно простонал. Все, чего хотелось — оказаться в постели. И желательно не одному. Желательно с некой абсолютно определенной женщиной. Умчавшейся от него со скоростью гиппогрифа.

— Нет, только семья, — Скорпиус облегчено выдохнул, — а почему ты шел в сторону Дырявого котла? — внезапно спросил Драко.

— Разве? Задумался, видимо. Мы аппарируем? — Скорпиус решил перевести тему, пока была возможность. В глазах Драко мелькнуло нечто, подозрительно похожее на недоверие, но он не стал ничего говорить. Взял за локоть, и через несколько секунд Скорпиус утонул в объятиях матери. Нарцисса утирала украдкой слезу, а дед улыбался, сидя с бокалом вина на диване.

Скорпиус улыбался и отвечал на вопросы, мечтая, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Фееричные планы семьи о его будущем интересовали меньше всего. Он совсем не горел желанием их оправдывать. Когда отец взял под локоть и отвел чуть в сторону, был почти на грани срыва.

— Ты уже подумал? — В первый момент Скорпиус не сразу понял, о чем он. А когда понял, прикусил язык, на котором так и вертелась что-то вроде: «В гробу я видал ваши придворные интриги».

— Сегодня был такой долгий и утомительный день. Я очень устал.

— Тогда отдыхай, поговорим завтра, — Скорпиус кивнул. Поспешно пожелал всем спокойной ночи и едва не бегом скрылся в своей комнате.

***

  
Утро выдалось на редкость мерзким. Он почти не спал. Думал. Об отце, о ней, о стажировке, о ней, о Министерстве, снова о ней.

Лишь на рассвете Скорпиус забылся тревожным сном. Перед глазами то и дело мелькали пушистые волосы и искрящиеся глаза, изящные кисти рук и аккуратное маленькое ушко. Он видел ее профиль в окне и любовался. Не пытался приблизиться. Совершенство ничто не могло испортить. Идеальная.

Он проснулся от солнечных лучей, бьющих в глаза. Зажмурился. Перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку, изо всех сил пытаясь вернуть сон. Снова увидеть ее. Снова наслаждаться ею хотя бы издалека.

И вот тут его осенило — стажировка в Министерстве. Сама по себе она ни к чему не обязывает. Что такое пара месяцев в сравнении с жизнью? Даже полгода — ерунда. Отец будет спокоен и вполне себе доволен. Ее кабинет будет по соседству. И он сможет видеть Гермиону каждый день. Наблюдать, любоваться, иногда здороваться.

Неужели он сможет отказаться от такой перспективы?

— Я согласен, — сказал Скорпиус, как только вошел в кабинет отца.

Гермиона играла с ним в кошки-мышки и сделала больно. Он тоже научится играть, чтобы ударить ее.

Малфои не любят страдать в одиночестве.

***

  
Он долго ходил туда-сюда, пока отец утрясал формальности. Сколько бумажной волокиты и лицемерия ради одного стажера. Скучно.

Послышался цокот каблуков и смех. Через секунду в конце коридора появились две девушки. Они энергично жестикулировали, разговаривая о чем-то. Подошли к ближайшему кабинету и остановились.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я в концлагере. Эта Грейнджер такая фанатичка, кошмар, — приглушенно сказала блондинка, — увидимся после работы. Если хоть на секунду опоздаю, прибьет.

— Бедненькая, — манерно протянула вторая девушка, — держись, — потрепала по плечу и поцокала к следующему коридору.

Прибьет, значит. Ну-ну.

Не раздумывая, Скорпиус через несколько секунд оказался перед дверью. Закрыл глаза. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. И дернул ручку на себя.

— Здравствуйте, — он чуть прищурился от света, заливающего всю комнату.

— Здравствуйте. Вы записаны? — бойко спросила девица. Теперь он мог внимательнее ее рассмотреть. Длинные густые волосы, заплетенные во французскую косу. Подкрашенные пушистые ресницы. Вздернутый нос. Чуть припухшие губы. Наверняка, часто кусала во время работы. Он бы даже счел ее симпатичной, если бы красота не была шаблонной. Интересно, Гермиона сама ее выбирала?

— Нет, просто зашел познакомиться. Буду проходить практику в совете по выработке торговых стандартов. Я совершенно никого здесь не знаю, увидел вас, входящей сюда и решил зайти. Вы не против? — он мило улыбнулся. Девица кокетливо взмахнула ресницами и приторно улыбнулась.

— Глэдис, приятно познакомиться, — она протянула руку.

— Скорпиус Малфой, — он взял ее руку в свою и поцеловал, — мне намного приятнее, — заглянул в глаза. Не отрывая взгляд, снова поцеловал. — Надеюсь, не отвлекаю вас от работы?

— Что вы, — Глэдис залилась румянцем, — у меня ещё осталась пара минут обеденного перерыва.

— Замечательно, — еще одна улыбка, — давно здесь работаете? — он чуть сжал ее руку, а Глэдис и не возражала.

— Пару месяцев, но если честно, — она доверительно наклонилась ближе, выставляя на обзор свою грудь, — не уверена, что долго продержусь. Моя начальница жуткий...

— Глэдис, что у меня после обеда? — В кабинет стремительно вошла Гермиона. Все такая же красивая и желанная. Даже наверное больше, чем раньше. Только сейчас он понял, насколько сильно скучал. Как отчаянно желал увидеть. Несколько встреч, а она так прочно обосновалась в его... сердце? жизни?

Она посмотрела на него, и Скорпиус окончательно пропал. На миг она опешила, в глазах толкались удивление и почему-то испуг. Но привычная ухмылка появилась на ее лице так быстро, что Скорпиус даже засомневался, не почудилось ли.

— Мистер Малфой, — ехидно протянула, чуть прищурив глаза.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — он чуть склонил голову и приложил руку к груди, — мое почтение, — только шляпы не хватало для полного эффекта. Тогда бы точно прибила. И девицу, и его.

— Какими судьбами? — Гермиона уперла руки в боки, нахмурилась, — отвлекать моих сотрудниц от дела?

— Что вы, мисс Грейнджер. Действовать вам на нервы намного увлекательнее, — девица за его спиной сдавленно пискнула и прикрыла рот ладонью. Скорпиус понимал, что риск слишком велик, но с ней по-другому не получится.

— Опрометчиво, — Гермиона даже не поморщилась, склонила голову к плечу и усмехнулась, — но я оценила. Отцу привет, — уже взявшись за дверную ручку, обернулась. — Помещение покиньте, юноша, или вам предоставить просьбу в письменном виде за подписью министра? — на губах та же усмешка, но взгляд заледенел. — Не люблю повторять дважды, — Скорпиус поднял руки в примирительном жесте, выпустив руку Глэдис. Гермиона прищурилась. Заметила.

— Ухожу, ухожу, — чуть быстрее обычного дошел до двери, подмигнул девушке, имя которой уже благополучно забыл. Развернулся, чтобы посмотреть Гермионе в глаза и твердо сказал. — Но еще вернусь, — и открыл дверь.

— Мальчишка, — то ли сердито, то ли ласково сказала Гермиона. — За работу! — прикрикнула на секретаршу, которая так и закрывала рот ладонью с взглядом нашкодившей кошки, — живо!

Скорпиус довольно потирал руки. Еще пара таких визитов и Гермиона начнет ревновать. Все женщины одинаковы. Эта лишь немного старше. И опытнее. Но ведь женщина.

— Скорпиус, где ты ходишь? Нам пора, — отец был явно чем-то рассержен. Стремительная походка, костяшки пальцев, сжимающие трость, побелели, веко чуть дергалось.

— Да, отец, — ответил Скорпиус и поспешил за Драко. С ним сейчас лучше не связываться.

Малфой не проронил ни слова, пока они не оказались в гостиной Мэнора.

— С завтрашнего дня выходишь на практику, — и быстро ушел. Похоже, кровью и потом пришлось выбивать стажировку. А стоило ли оно? Скорпиус не был уверен. По меньшей мере его цели разительно отличались от целей отца. Но пока Драко не знал, это не имело значения.

  
***

  
— Глэдис, закрой дверь с той стороны, — вкрадчиво сказала Гермиона. Лучше бы накричала. В этот момент она была похожа на кобру перед броском. Секретарша выбежала из кабинета так стремительно, будто за ней дементор гнался.

— Значит, Глэдис, — Скорпиус засунул руки в карманы и прислонился к краю стола.

— Как по-малфоевски: не перегружать мозг лишней информацией, — ее губы искривила ехидная усмешка, — бедная девочка.

— От чего же? — он якобы удивленно приподнял брови, — мне нравилось с ней флиртовать и только, — пожал плечами.

Гермиона довольно долго изучала его взглядом. Рассматривала без каких-либо эмоций. Как овощ на прилавке. А Скорпиус боялся шевельнуться, чтобы не спугнуть момент. Он понятия не имел, чем может для него обернуться это затишье. Адреналин закипал в крови, мешая здраво мыслить.

— Напомни мне, сколько раз я тебя заставала в своей приемной за последнюю неделю? — если бы взглядом можно было убивать, в него бы уже прицельно ударила молния.

— Эм...пять? — он прекрасно знал, что больше, но ему было необходимо видеть ее разъяренной. Ведь ярость так схожа со страстью. Глаза горят, волосы чуть растрепались, грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалась.

— Хватит. Мешать. Мне. Работать, — сжав зубы, отчеканила Гермиона.

— Разве я тебе мешаю? Уж скорее Глэдис, — он намеренно выделил имя ее секретарши. Совершенно отвратительное, но подходящее ей. Такое же приторно сладкое, вязкое на вкус.

— Малфой, если ты еще раз...

— То, что? Выгонишь? Запретишь появляться? Устроишь так, чтобы меня выперли с практики? Что, Гермиона? — он видел, как расширились ее зрачки. Видел, как сжались кулаки. Слышал, как она с силой втянула воздух. Ждал, когда ударит.

— Трахну тебя прямо в приемной. На столе Глэдис, — процедила она. Секунда — ошарашенный взгляд. Вторая — судорожный вздох. Третья — прерывистое дыхание.

— Повтори, — охрипший голос выдал его с головой.

— Ты все слышал, — она смотрела с вызовом. Мол, давай, что ты на это скажешь. А зачем говорить, если...

Руки судорожно комкали одежду, сдирая ее, добираясь до кожи. Горячей, гладкой, ее. Сбившееся дыхание опаляло мочку уха. Она подавалась на встречу. Тело просило, умоляло, жаждало. Он стонал, она стонала. Скорпиус наконец нашел застежку и резко дернул вниз, вырывая с корнем. Одежда шла по швам, но они не обращали внимания. Дотронулся до обнаженной кожи и захлебнулся. Перед глазами поплыли круги и он почувствовал, как рука сжала член. Когда она успела спустить его брюки?

— Нет так быстро, малыш. Может это и спринт, но не настолько стремительный, — прошептала, лбом утыкаясь в его грудь. Скорпиус закрыл глаза. Открыл. Снова закрыл. Реальность? Или один из многочисленных снов? — Черт, это действительно происходит?

— Да, — выдохнул он, прижимая к себе, — иначе я бы уже кончил.

— Весомо, — ее смешок сотней мурашек прокатился по телу и остановился в паху. — Ух, какие мы, — прошептала, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев вверх. — Через пару минут здесь должен появиться твой начальник. С твоим отцом, кстати. Так что нужно одеваться.

— Ты издеваешься? — простонал Скорпиус. Гермиона обвела языком его сосок и прикусила.

— Сладкий, — и как у нее всегда получалось перехватывать инициативу? — Я начальник, и привыкла быть сверху, — его снова накрыло горячей волной. Скорпиус готов был кончить от одних только похабных слов и развратного взгляда. — Вечером зайдешь? — она смотрела снизу и вверх, и у Скорпиуса возникло иррациональное желание намотать ее волосы на голову и опустить ее вниз. Он даже потянулся было, но осек себя. Скоро здесь будет отец... Но она же начальник.

— Только если выполнишь одну мою просьбу, — в ее глазах плеснулось удивление, но быстро сменилось озорным любопытством. Гермиона кинула на дверь запирающее и выжидающе посмотрела на него. Снизу вверх. Слишком соблазнительно. Он зарылся пальцами в ее волосы, уничтожая даже намек на прическу. Как хорошо. Так правильно. И потянул вниз. Пальцы исчезли, появились губы и горячий язык. Все заволокло туманом, и под веками взорвался фейерверк.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.

— Малфой, времени почти не осталось, — над ним склонилась безупречная Гермиона Грейнджер. Идеальная причёска, идеальное платье, идеальный начальник. А у него все плыло и прыгало. Казалось, если он встанет, то упадет обратно. А этого бы не хотелось. — Драко безмерно удивится, увидев своего отпрыска раздетым на моем столе, — резко бросила Гермиона, ожидая хоть какой-то адекватной реакция.

— Черт, — он подскочил и, о чудо, не свалился. — Шикарно выглядишь, кстати.

— До тебя мне еще далеко, — усмехнулась краем губ. — Потрясающе кончаешь, — убрала чары с двери. — Давай скорее, — он уже выходил, как она добавила. — Я заканчиваю в восемь, — Скорпиус кивнул. — И это не свидание.

— Это всего лишь секс, — послушно согласился он и вышел.

***

  
Скорпиус чертовски устал. Стажировка оказалась более утомительной, чем он думал. Иногда он уставал настолько, что сваливался спать, не поужинав. А иногда засыпал в кабинете, чтобы через несколько часов наведаться в соседний кабинет. Когда на этаже оставались только он и Гермиона.

Сегодня был напряженный до тошноты день. Ему нужна была только мягкая кровать и подушка. Больше ничего. Он провел рукой по лицу, прикрывая глаза. Еще полчаса и можно будет идти домой. Скорпиус уже грезил о хрустящих под его телом простынях, как кто-то схватил его за руку и потянул за собой.

— Какого...? — его губы накрыла женская ладонь. Послышалось тихое шиканье, но вокруг была темнота. Даже странно. Он и не думал, что в Министерстве можно найти настолько темные закутки. Она тащила его за собой. — Куда ты меня ведешь? — не ответила, но удовлетворенный смешок резанул по нервам. Ну, конечно, Гермиону потянуло на экстрим. Снова. — Может, отложим? — с надеждой спросил Скорпиус, и она тут же остановилась. Неожидавший этого Скорпиус налетел на нее и едва успел поймать, прежде чем Гермиона упала. Она молчала, и он молчал.

— Почему? — металлические нотки в голосе заставляли напрячься.

— Я устал? — несколько секунд тишины и заливистый смех разорвал гнетущую тишину.

— Как прозаично. Обычно женщины отмазываются, удивил.

— Я правда... — но Гермиона бесцеремонно толкнула его к стене и жадно поцеловала.

— Я соскучилась, — дыхание опаляло губы. Она знала, как его завести. Провела языком по губам Скорпиуса. Зарылась пальцами в волосы и сладко выдохнула. Он был почти уверен, что зажмурилась. Гермиона всегда так делала, пропуская пряди его волос между пальцами. — Все еще устал?

— Да, — прохрипел Скорпиус. Во рту пересохло, ладони вспотели, глаза сами собой прикрылись. Ей невозможно противостоять. Тело наливалось истомой. Возбуждение тугой спиралью закручивалось в низу живота. Он знал, что проиграет, но никогда не сдавался без боя. Это была их игра. Вечная борьба за лидерство.

— Капризный мальчишка, — прошептала Гермиона.

Скорпиуса как кипятком ошпарили. Он отстранился, скинул ее руки. Перетерпеть, остыть, не ударить. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. Вдохнул.

— Опять? — недовольно пробурчала Гермиона. — Сколько можно, Малфой? На что ты обижаешься?

— Я же просил. Как угодно, но не так. Не раз просил.

— То есть малыш тебя не смущает, а мальчишка...

— Не называй меня так, — прокричал Скорпиус и ударил кулаком в стену слева от ее головы. На несколько секунд боль в руке перекрыла злость. Почти с облегчением выдохнул. Еще немного и Скорпиус набросился бы на нее. И почему он не мог спокойно реагировать на ее слова. Знал же, что Гермиона намеренно провоцирует.

— Как ни крути, но для меня ты мальчишка, — почти в самые губы сказала Гермиона (и когда успела подойти так близко?), — Малфой, — прошептала с придыханием, — мальчишка, — кончиком языка провела по верхней губе, — мой, — прижалась к нему грудью.

Он закипел. Теперь от возбуждения. Он не мог на нее злиться, когда чувствовал ее губы, ее руки. Слышал ее приглушенный шепот. Чувствовать, как бегут мурашки от ее шепота. Он не мог на нее злиться. Долго.

Скорпиус застонал, схватил ее за плечи, заглянул в глаза... И остатки здравого смысла испарились.

Гермиона сводила его с ума. Знала все рычаги давления. Стоило ей лишний раз ухмыльнуться, томно взглянуть из-под ресниц, невзначай дотронуться до его руки — и Скорпиуса вело. Без остановки. Во все стороны. Все запреты исчезали, ограничения стирались, оставались только он, она и вожделение.

Он был уверен, что Гермиона спиной чувствовала каждую шероховатость каменной кладки, но ее боль приносила мрачное удовлетворение. Иногда полезно.

Запретный плод сладок.

А Гермиона Грейнджер... Гермиона Грейнджер... Гермиона Грейнджер... прикусила его нижнюю губу. Усмехнулась. Просунула руку между их телами, ловко принялась расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

— Такой легковозбудимый, — выдохнула в шею, легко поцеловала и тут же укусила. От горячего дыхания кожу пощипывало, а ее пальцы уже гладили оголенную грудь Скорпиуса. С губ сорвался хриплый стон, когда Гермиона задела ногтями сосок. Она слишком его возбуждала. Каждый раз как в первый. Внутри Скорпиуса горел адский огонь, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Уже был не в состоянии. Раз за разом уступал, подчинялся, сдавался на милость соблазнительнице, против которой у него не было оружия. — Мальчишка, — прошептала в ухо, он дернулся, — ведь тебе нравится, что я тебя так называю, — цепочка поцелуев до подбородка, рука опускалась все ниже, из легких вырывались жалкие хрипы, — признайся.

— Не называй... — начал было Скорпиуса. Рука Гермионы легла на его пах и сжала член через ткань брюк. — Гипогрифа мне в задницу! — почти взвыл он.

— Даже так? — Гермиона выгнула бровь и чуть отстранилась, — ты действительного этого хочешь? — взгляд обещал больше, чем могли сказать слова. Удовольствия, о которых он и не подозревал. И Скорпиус падал. Все ниже и ниже. — Так тебе нравится? — снова зашептала она, прикасаясь языком к ямочке на его подбородке, провела влажную линию до нижний губы, попробовала на вкус, даже причмокнула. Горячий язык очертил контур его губ, изогнулся, скользнул в рот и замер. Чуть помедлив, Гермиона прикусила губу Скорпиуса. Резко опустила руки и сжала его ягодицы, прижала к себе. — Потрясающе твердый, — выдохнула, не разрывая поцелуй, — хочу прямо здесь.

— Но... — Скорпиус пытался ее остановить. Их могли увидеть. В каком-то пыльном коридоре, где они занимались тем, чем не должны были заниматься. — Мерлин, — простонал он, когда ее руки справились с ремнем и стянули брюки вместе с бельем, — мы... — женская рука крепко обхватила член, — к черту... — он не мог сопротивляться, — называй, как хочешь, только... — слова заглушил очередной стон, на этот раз Гермионы. Скорпиус задрал ее юбку и отодвинул в сторону трусики.

— Мальчишка, — выкрикнула она, когда он первый раз толкнулся, — мальчишка, — простонала, когда зубы Скорпиуса сомкнулись на ее соске, — мальчишка, — просипела за несколько секунд до оргазма.

— Не называй меня так, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, — иначе...

— Дурачок, ты же только мой мальчишка, — Гермиона усмехнулась и закрыла глаза, — мой, — встряхнула волосами, — только мой.

И так всегда. Он не мог справиться с этой женщиной. Они играли по ее правилам. И как бы он не сопротивлялся, последнее слово всегда оставалось за Гермионой. Но ведь это только из раундов. В следующем ему обязательно повезет.


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой все пошло не по плану

— Осторожнее, — безразлично бросил Скорпиус, Нотту, довольно бесцеремонно толкнувшего его локтем.

— Не хрустальный, не развалишься, — выплюнул Нотт, зло сверкнув глазами.

— Какие-то проблемы? — Скорпиус выгнул бровь и сложил руки на груди. Кроме них в лифте никого не было. После шести вечера в Министерстве оставалось не так много сотрудников.

— Раз спутался с мелкой Поттер, думаешь, тебе все можно, — невпопад ответил Нотт, похоже, надеясь, испепелить Скорпиуса взглядом.

— Если ты не смог добиться девчонки, необязательно кидаться на первого встречного, — Скорпиус разом потерял интерес. Нет ничего банальнее.

— Ты не первый встречный, ты ее близкий друг, — Нотт явно передразнил интонацию Лили. Так вот в чем дело.

— Лилс, умная девочка. Если она отшила тебя, ничем не могу помочь, — Нотт ощерился, сжал кулаки и...

Двери с лязгом открылись. В кабину вошла Гермиона. Окинула безразличным взглядом обоих и отошла в противоположный угол. Напряжение стало осязаемым. Еще немного и полетели бы искры. Нотт был на пределе. Скорпиус мечтал лишь о том, чтобы Гермиона успела выйти. Она настороженно смотрела на Нотта. Неуловимое движение, пальцы сомкнулись на палочке. Скорпиус видел это, и улыбнулся уголком губ. Подозрительность — ее вторая натура.

Первый уровень.

Второй.

— Мистер Малфой, зайдите ко мне, — с нажимом сказала Гермиона, — сейчас же. — Нотт напрягся и кинул озлобленный взгляд на Гермиону. Это уже слишком.

— Чуть позже, мисс Грейнджер.

— Сию секунду, — он успел перехватить удивлённый и слегка обеспокоенный взгляд. Тепло разлилось по телу. Он ей все-таки небезразличен. Скорпиус кивнул, и она вышла.

— Нотт, чего ты хочешь от меня? — без предисловий начал Скорпиус. У него было не так много времени.

— Чтобы ты ее уговорил, иначе...

— Что? Дочери Главного аврора ты не посмеешь что-то сделать.

— А тебе?

— Я здесь не при чем, — Скорпиус пожал плечами и уже развернулся, когда пальцы стальной хваткой сошлись на шее.

— Ошибаешься. Ты убедишь ее, иначе я убью тебя, — остекленевшие глаза с фанатичным блеском напугали его до чертиков, — и вырежу всю твою семью. — Воздуха не хватало, когда он вспомнил о палочке. Но она в боковом кармане мантии. Не добраться. Скорпиус закрыл глаза, изображая отключку, поднапрягся и отбросил от себя Нотта слабым невербальным Ступефаем.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, ублюдок, — прошипела Гермиона, неизвестно как оказавшаяся рядом, — уж я об этом позабочусь.

— Апофеоз политкорректности. Грязнокровка защищает чистокровного, — Нотт захлебнулся смехом под пристальным взглядом Гермионы. Того самого, от которого тушевались все без исключения. Не одни особо ожесточенные переговоры не обходились без ее непреклонного взгляда, которым железо можно гнуть.

— Гарри, здравствуй. Вот эта мразь недовольна отказом твоей дочери. Грозится расправиться с Малфоями, если Лил не передумает. Сразу в Азкабан или в предвариловке поддержишь? — скучающим тоном спросила Гермиона, не сводя глаз с Нотта, но обращаясь к взъерошенному Поттеру, который только что подбежал.

— Малфой, какого черта здесь происходит? — Скорпиус опешил от того, что Поттер обратился к нему.

— Нотт довольно долго добивался Лили и, видимо, сегодня она ему окончательно отказала. И он попытался...кхм...добиться ее согласия, шантажируя меня.

— Как романтично, — хмыкнул Гарри, — но я все равно не понимаю...

— Сопляк напал на Малфоя, пытался задушить, угрожал вырезать всю его семью. — Гарри присвистнул.

— Молодой человек, а у вас джекпот. На десяток лет Азкабана наскребем, не напрягаясь.

— Она все равно будет моей, — фанатично выкрикнул он и зачем-то бросился вперед, на Гермиону. Скорпиус видел все, как в замедленной съемке. Гермиона молниеносно взмахнула палочкой и обезумевший Нотт упал на каменный пол, связанный Инкарцеро. Поттер ошарашенно переводил взгляд с Гермионы на Нотта и обратно. На его лице вдруг отразилось понимание. А Скорпиус окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

— Никогда. Не. Смей. Называть. Меня. Грязнокровкой, — процедила Гермиона, наклонившись к Нотту. И вот тут Скорпиусу стало по-настоящему страшно. Такой он ее еще не видел. Жесткой, решительной, опасной.

— Гермиона, ты меня слышишь? — к ней подлетел Поттер. — Гермиона! — схватил за плечи и встряхнул. Никакой реакции. — Грейнджер, твою мать! — почти завопил. — Очнись! Это не он — слышишь! — всего лишь глупый мальчишка. — Она пару раз моргнула и непонимающе уставилась на Гарри. — Черт. Малфой, отведи ее в кабинет и напои огневиски. Только без вопросов. Я приду позже, когда улажу формальности, — бросил брезгливый взгляд на Нотта, — с этим.

Скорпиус обхватил Гермиону за плечи и повел в кабинет. Она не сопротивлялась. Чуть прижалась к нему и послушно пошла. Скорпиус чувствовал, как ее начинала бить дрожь. И ему это совсем не нравилось. Не таким он представлял сегодняшний вечер. Совсем не таким.

В кабинете он усадил ее на диван, трансфигурировал из подушки плед и завернул в него Гермиону. Она смотрела в одну точку, зябко кутаясь в плед. Призвал Акцио виски, даже не удивляясь его наличию в кабинете, щедро плеснул в бокал и сел рядом.

— Выпей, — она приняла бокал и в два глотка осушила.

— Еще, — Скорпиус снова наполнил бокал. После третьего она чуть расслабилась и положила голову ему на плечо. Скорпиус молчал.

— Разожги камин, — вдруг попросила она.

Через пару минут тишину кабинета заполнил треск поленьев. Они весело переговаривались, скворчали и казалось, даже подпрыгивали. Скорпиусу было до неприличия хорошо и уютно. Это пугало и обнадеживало одновременно. Он не хотел уезжать, но надеялся, что она дождется. Глупая юношеская наивность, но сейчас же она рядом. Расслабилась, доверилась. Почти.

Поддавшись порыву, он обнял ее за талию, прижимая к себе еще ближе. Гермиона чуть улыбнулась и накинула на него плед. Свернулась клубочком на коленях, потерлась щекой о грудь. Хорошо.

— Я потрясен, — донеслось со стороны двери. Поттер пришел. — Еще пару лет назад потребовал бы объяснений, но... Давно это у вас? — Скорпиус дёрнулся, но Гермиона положила руку на его плечо, удерживая.

— Давно знаешь? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Гермиона.

— Я не знал, догадывался, — под ее тяжелым взглядом Поттер налил себе огневиски и плюхнулся в кресло напротив. — С полгода, пожалуй.

— И на чем я прокололась?

— Ты ни на чем, а его, — Гарри кивнул на Скорпиуса, — выдал взгляд. До твоего уровня лицедейства Малфою далеко. Поэтому я и был против твоих романов, — с ударением на последнее слово сказал он.

— Что ж, так даже проще, — Гарри подавился огневиски, закашлялся и озадаченно посмотрел на нее.

— То есть как?

— При тебе можно не притворяться, — она передернула плечами, — или ты думал, что я в панике разорву всякие отношения с ним, только потому, что ты узнал? Глупость какая, — Поттер выглядел так, будто только что увидел собственную смерть.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать... — начал он и запнулся.

— Конечно, нет. Что с Ноттом? — от Скорпиуса не укрылось, что она специально перевела тему.

— В процедурку пока запихнул. Пару тройку дней подержим, там видно будет, — Гарри пожал плечами, хлебнул огневиски и выжидающе посмотрел на нее. — А тебе я посоветовал бы отдохнуть. Настоятельно бы посоветовал.

— Брось, я просто немного вспылила.

— Немного? Ты выпала из реальности, впала в транс. Как тогда.

— Тебе показалось.

— Ты не воспринимала реальность. Отключилась, — осторожно начал Скорпиус. Гермиона дёрнулась, впилась ногтями в его предплечье, но он не отпустил. Она забилась в его руках, вырываясь.

— Что это значит? — Скорпиус прямо посмотрел Поттеру в глаза. Ему было плевать, кем выглядел в глазах Поттера. Но добиться правды от Гермионы у него точно не получится. А вот Поттер мог сказать. Он ее единственный друг и заботится о ней по мере возможности.

— Через несколько месяцев после победы на Гермиону напали.

— Поттер, не смей, прокляну! — взвизгнула Гермиона, укусив Скорпиуса за плечо, но на нее никто не обратил внимания. Гарри почувствовал, что мог поделиться с кем-то еще бременем ответственности за Гермиону. Скорпиус получил возможность прикоснуться к тому прошлому, которое сделало ее такой, какой она была сейчас. — Гарри, не надо, — вдруг умоляюще прошептала она, — ему ни к чему это знать, — Гарри посмотрел на нее долгим задумчивым взглядом.

— Прости, но я с тобой не согласен. Он видел слишком многое, — Гермиона насупилась, покусала губу и повернулась к Скорпиусу.

— Только жалеть меня не вздумай, ясно? — завернулась по подбородок в плед, перестала вырываться и перевела взгляд на камин. Скорпиуса пробрала дрожь. Жалеть? Ее?

— Не все Пожиратели пожелали сдаться. Остались некоторые весьма радикально настроенные, хоть сделать уже ничего, по сути, не могли. Волдеморт убит, на них ведется охота. Поимка была вопросом времени.

— А мы были слишком беспечны, — добавила Гермиона. — Я была непозволительно беспечна. Грязнокровка номер один. Грех не отыграться за проигрыш. В общем-то я даже легко отделалась. Всего-то пара дней в подвале.

— Когда мы нашли ее, Гермиона была в шоке — рядом находился труп Нотта-старшего. Он отказывался смириться, что у сына не будет будущего из-за его Метки. Теодор отрекся от него, когда история выплыла наружу.

— Ты убила его? — одними губами прошептал Скорпиус.

— Да, — спокойно ответила Гермиона. — Я убийца. И Гарри — убийца. Нельзя выиграть войну, не замарав руки. И Нотта убила я, хоть и не помню этого. Посттравматическая амнезия, кажется так сказали в Мунго.

— Тогда почему ты уверена?

— А кто еще? Крестная фея? Последнее заклинание на моей палочке — Ступефай, а Нотт-старший был в преклонном возрасте. Банальный сердечный приступ.

— Он пытал тебя? — Скорпиусу стало мерзко и противно. О каком превосходстве чистокровных можно говорить, если они вели себя как обычные головорезы. Гермионе ведь было всего восемнадцать. Как ему сейчас.

— Я же просила не жалеть меня. Гарри, это из-за тебя все, между прочим, — Гермиона обличающе ткнула пальцем в Поттера, а тот от души рассмеялся.

— Ребята, вы такие милые, — утерев слезы, сказал он.

— Милые? — взвилась Гермиона. — Поттер, ты совсем в своем аврорате с ума сошел.

— Худший кошмар Гермионы Грейнджер — ее назвали милой, — Гарри криво усмехнулся, — ты неисправима.

— Ты так отреагировала, потому что Тед похож на деда? — Гарри захлебнулся смехом и закашлялся, а Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Ты ведь теперь не отстанешь, да? Твой Тед не просто похож на деда, он как его реинкарнация. Даже фанатичный блеск глаз такой же. Кстати, — она повернулась к Гарри, — я бы на твоём месте поговорила с Лили. Кто знает, может он псих похлеще родственничка. Маниакальная любовь в худшем ее проявлении хорошо не заканчивается, — Гарри напряженно кивнул и потер переносицу.

— Я пойду, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел.

Оба молчали. Поленья в камине потрескивали, искрами разлетаясь по комнате. Скорпиус думал. О ней, о войне, о жизни. О себе. Смог бы он вот также пойти против всего света. Скитаться в лесах, просыпаться, не зная, доживет ли до утра, каждый день бороться.

— Смог бы, — тихо сказала она. — Если бы выбора не было, смог бы. К неудовольствию твоего отца, ты больше бунтарь, нежели приспособленец. И я почти уверена, что Люциус тобой гордится.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты другой — нетипичный Малфой — а поэтому сможешь прославить фамилию больше, чем он или Драко.

— Я просто хочу жить, — неожиданно для себя признался Скорпиус. Вот так просто выложил то, что наболело. То, что не решался сказать родителям. То, что не поймут знакомые.

— Живи, — Гермиона перевернулась на спину, посмотрела в глаза и улыбнулась. Очертила кончиками пальцев его губы, — никто не сможет прожить твою жизнь лучше тебя. Никто, — повторила одними губами, — только ты.

— Я уезжаю, — сорвалось с языка прежде, чем он успел себя остановить. Не так. Не сейчас. Зачем?

— Когда? — ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице. Она продолжала все так же безмятежно улыбаться, будто он говорил о погоде.

— Завтра утром.

— Тогда счастливого пути, — Скорпиус смотрел на нее и ничего не понимал. Ей наплевать или просто отпускала? Заканчивала то, что было между ними?

— И все?

— И все. Или ты ждал обещание ждать и хранить верность? — а улыбка была такой теплой, но далекой.

— Это конец? — рассеянно спросил он.

— Начало, малыш, начало твоей жизни, — Гермиона потрепала его по щеке и перевернулась на бок. Прижалась спиной к его груди и закрыла глаза, — а сейчас давай не будем портить момент. Через пару месяцев ты найдешь пышногрудую барби и забудешься в ее объятиях, — ухмылка скользнула по губам.

Скорпиус смотрел на нее и ни черта не понимал. Эту женщину он не знал совершенно. Она всегда была разной, но такой никогда. И как сейчас реагировать он не знал, но ведь это и необязательно было. Через несколько часов он встанет и исчезнет из Британии на несколько лет. А она даже и не спросила, надолго ли он уедет. Глядя на пушистые волосы, закрытые глаза, чуть приоткрытые губы уезжать не хотелось, но она не оценит. А он скорее всего будет жалеть. Это порочные отношения, которые нужно разорвать. Их и начинать-то не стоило. Да и на отношения в общем-то не тянут.

Он слишком от нее зависел. И Гермиона это знала, но игнорировала. Пожалуй, она хотела, чтобы он уехал. Только так получилось бы все оборвать.

Новая жизнь, новая страна, новые люди. Он ведь мечтал о приключениях. А Гермиона останется Гермионой. Его лучшим воспоминанием. Далекой иллюзией. Женщиной, сделавшей его мужчиной.

Она не нуждалась в защите, но так хотелось ее опекать и заботиться.

Он невесомо касался ее скул, гладил по щеке. Перебирал волосы. И ждал, когда наступит утро. Утро их расставания.

Она отчаянно делала вид, что спит, чтобы он не понял, как сильно она не хотела его отпускать. Организовать отъезд Скорпиуса было несложно, но отпустить... Гермиона и не предполагала, насколько привязалась к случайному любовнику. Который перестал быть случайным уже после второго секса. Который перестал быть очередным после того, как она приоткрыла часть своего прошлого. К которому она уже не сможет относиться просто как к любовнику.

Гермиона желала, чтобы утро наступило, как можно скорее. Она надеялась, что станет легче, когда он уйдет из ее кабинета с первыми лучами солнца. Она знала, что безнадежно себя обманывает.


	9. Глава девятая, в которой гонки с препятствиями

— Скучаешь по нему? — голос Гарри ворвался в ее мысли и застрял гвоздем, мешая сосредоточиться.

— По кому? — Гермиона вскинула голову, отгоняя глупые непрошеные фантазии. Навязчивые. Ненужные. Совершенно бесстыдные.

— По вчерашнему, — глупо ухмыляясь, сказал Гарри.

— Так вчера никого не было, — она пару раз недоуменно моргнула. — Поттер, ты рехнулся? — неожиданно тихо спросила.

— Должен же тебя кто-то вырвать из мира иллюзий, — пожал он плечами, — а то скоро малфоевские вензеля вырисовывать на пергаменте начнешь, — Гермиона поспешно кинула взгляд на перо. Ничего особенного, не считая выведенных им неуместных цветочков на полях.

— Вот тебе заняться больше нечем, а? Иди поработай: допроси кого-нибудь, что ли, — она опустила взгляд на пергамент и в который раз попыталась сконцентрироваться на работе.

— Кого ты обманываешь? Меня? Или себя? — выдержав эффектную паузу, Гарри встал и вышел. Через пару секунд на двери расцвели чернильные пятна.

— И вовсе я о нем... думаю, — в пустоту прошептала Гермиона. Перо в руке переломилось надвое.

  
***

  
Скорпиус сидел в каком-то пафосном испанском клубе и лениво потягивал коктейль. Все лучшее для западных коллег. Энрико сначала пытался затащить его в стриптиз-бар, но Скорпиус наотрез отказался. Только созерцания голых задниц ему не хватало.

— Привет, красавчик, — рядом плюхнулась смуглая девица, закинула ногу на ногу и наклонилась, выставляя напоказ декольте. Скорпиус косо взглянул на нее и сделал еще один глоток. — Хочешь развлечься? — девица явно не понимала намеков. Призывно улыбнулась и положила руку на его бедро. Скорпиус развернулся и окинул взглядом с ног до головы. Смазливая, длинноногая, фигуристая. Идеальный вариант для разового перепиха.

Он взял ее за руку и повел в сторону туалета. Девица и не думала сопротивляться. Недвусмысленно прижималась грудью к спине, когда они останавливались из-за обжимающихся в темных углах парочек.

Из мужского туалета вышел ухмыляющийся парень под руку с девушкой. Оба были слегка навеселе. Парень подмигнул Скорпиусу и поднял большой палец вверх. Скорпиус кивнул на туалет, и тот помотал головой. Чудно.

Дверь кабинки распахнулась со скрежетом. Скорпиус толкнул девицу внутрь и зашел следом. Полумрак спустился на комнату. Интересная магия. Похоже, для создания интимной атмосферы. Как удобно.

Девица снова призывно улыбнулась и потянулась к его ремню. Звякнула пряжка ремня, вжикнула молния. Она сунула руку в трусы и недовольно прицокнула. Член не стоял даже наполовину. Уселась на край унитаза и широко развела ноги. Облизала губы и наклонилась к члену. Обвела языком, подула и тут же с громким чмоком засосала головку.

А Скорпиус отстраненно наблюдал за ее стараниями, будто со стороны. Девица делала минет со знанием дела. Через пару минут член встал, но удовольствие было каким-то механическим. Чисто физиологическим. Он поднял ее на ноги, толкнул к стенке и сразу вошел на всю длину. Она стонала и извивалась под ним, царапала спину. А Скорпиусу было все равно. Вошел, вышел. Вставил, вынул. Кончил.

Он застегнул штаны и, не глядя на девицу, вышел из кабинки.

Ему должно было стать легче, отпустить, но вместо этого было противно. Какого черта он творил. Лучше бы подрочил, удовольствия и то было бы больше.

— Двойную порцию виски, — кинул бармену и сел за стойку. Интересно, что она сейчас делала.

  
***

  
— Сколько еще мальчишек должно пройти через твою постель, прежде чем ты признаешь, что тебе не хватает Малфоя? — вместо приветствия спросил Гарри.

— Что-то я не замечала такого внимания к моей половой жизни раньше? — Гермиона выгнула бровь, но от бумаг не оторвалась.

— Он мне понравился, — начал Гарри уже привычную за последний год промывку мозга.

— И после этих слов я должна послать Малфою Патронуса с предложением руки и сердца? — она все-таки отложила в сторону пергамент, на котором что-то подчеркивала.

— Ну, почему же. Достаточно одного твоего слова и парень вернется в Британию.

— Это его жизнь и его карьера. Хотел бы, уже давно вернулся бы, — она пожала плечами и потянулась за книгой, лежащей на краю стола.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так.

— Поттер, ты вдруг решил быть моей совестью?

— Лучшая защита — нападение. Я знаю все твои приемы, не забывай об этом.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Признайся: тебе его не хватает.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Твою мать, Гарри, хватит! Сколько можно?

— Пока не признаешь, что ты привязалась к мальчишке.

— У тебя идея-фикс, не иначе, — Гермиона выдохнула и откинулась на спинку стула. — Я устала.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе.

— И поэтому хочешь свести с младшим Малфоем? Джинни тебя проклянет, — Гермиона коротко хохотнула. — Опомнись.

— Вы стоите друг друга.

— Ты ведь не успокоишься? — обреченно спросила Гермиона, потерев переносицу.

— Сама знаешь, какой я упрямый, — Гарри подмигнул напоследок и прошмыгнул в приемную, пока Гермиона вдруг не решила снова чем-нибудь в него швырнуть.

  
***

  
— А ты крепкий орешек, — Камелия панибратски ударила Скорпиуса по плечу.

— Что? — он поднял на нее задумчивый взгляд, будто только услышал.

— Она британка? — Камелия не унималась. Глаза сверкали любопытством, не оставляя ни единого шанса уйти от неприятного разговора.

— О ком ты вообще? — Скорпиус отбивал дробь пальцами на колене. Почему она так усердно лезла в его жизнь с первого дня знакомства. Они коллеги, никак не друзья.

— Ты не замечаешь, когда начинаешь думать вслух, да?

— Разве? — Камелия удовлетворенно улыбнулась и кивнула. Тогда понятно, почему Гермиона отвечала на его незаданные вопросы, будто слышала мысли. Делов-то. И никакого выдуманного им сверхъестественного взаимопонимания.

— Расскажи о ней, — она взяла руку Скорпиуса и заглянула в глаза, — полегчает.

— Не о чем рассказывать. Прошлое в прошлом, — отмахнулся он.

— Но не для тебя.

— Кэм, у нас полно работы. Ничего тут сопли пережевывать. Встреча с послом через пару дней.

— А потом?

— Потом я уезжаю в Италию.

— Писать будешь? — она грустно улыбнулась, не отпуская его руку, — Хотя бы изредка, — встала на цыпочки и быстро поцеловала в щеку.

— Конечно, — он смотрел на нее во все глаза, удивляясь такой импульсивности в общем-то всегда спокойной девушки.

— Ваша история еще не закончена. Я чувствую, — Скорпиус так и остался стоять на месте, глядя, как Камелия взяла бумаги, села за стол и начала их сортировать. «Ваша», «не закончена» крутилось в голове заезженной пластинкой. Настолько же желанная, насколько бесплотная иллюзия.

  
***

  
— Виски и побыстрее, — Гермиона отшила уже троих парней и двух мужчин. Нестерпимо хотелось курить. Но она бросила. Уже в который раз.

— Можно присесть? — от заискивающих интонаций чуть не стошнило.

— Пошел вон, — не глядя, бросила Гермиона. Сегодня ее вечер признаний. Самой себе.

— Фи, как грубо, Грейнджер. При твоей-то должности, — она в два глотка осушила стакан и повернулась.

— Блейз Забини собственной персоной. Устал трахать молоденьких дурочек? — он приподнял брови и окинул оценивающим взглядом.

— Ради тебя готов сделать исключение и поднять верхнюю планку возраста своих любовниц, — и прицокнул языком. Гермиона закатила глаза и жестом попросила официанта повторить заказ.

— По-прежнему уверен в своей неотразимости?

— Обижаешь, — Забини просиял фирменной улыбкой в тридцать два зуба, — мы же старые добрые друзьями.

— Секс по пьяни не делает нас друзьями, а вот насчет старых можно порассуждать. Долго еще? — она нетерпеливо постучала по стойке.

— Напиваешься? — Забини по-слизерински надменно выгнул бровь и усмехнулся краем губ. — Или наконец нашелся тот, кому Грейнджер оказалась по зубам.

— Я не настолько пьяна, чтобы изливать душу такому жалкому змеенышу, как ты.

— А чтобы трахнуться? — Блейз залихватски подмигнул и бросил на нее голодный взгляд. Гермиона смерила его взглядом и рассмеялась.

— Не в том возрасте, милый. Боюсь, твое эго здорово пострадает. Женщины с возрастом становятся выносливее, знаешь ли.

— Ваш виски, мисс, — услужливый официант расплылся в подобострастной улыбке.

— Во сколько заканчиваешь? — без прелюдий спросила она.

— Для вас в полночь, — заинтересованно блеснул глазами и послал многообещающую улыбку.

— Видишь, Забини, я уже занята. Увы, — она пожала плечами и отсалютовала бокалом.

— Сучка. — беззлобно бросил Забини. — Уважаю.

— Ну, просто камень с души. А теперь будь так любезен, оставь меня в более приятной компании выпивки.

— Ты сама от себя не устаешь?

— Намного чаще, чем ты думаешь, — прошептала Гермиона, но Забини уже не услышал.

  
***

  
Италия — страна солнца и вечного праздника. Сумасшедший вихрь безумных пестрых платьев и бесшабашных поступков. Скорпиуса закрутило в круговороте песен и танцев. История оживала на глазах, заполняла каждый уголок мятежной души.

На работе он крутился, как белка в колесе, а после наслаждался отдыхом на полную катушку. Бешеный ритм соблазнял и будоражил. Он забывался в вихре возможностей. И не думал ни о чем. Почти ни о ком не вспоминал. Только редкие письма из дома, пропитанные духом чопорной Англии, нагоняли мрачную меланхолию. В эти моменты он гулял по узким улочкам, затопленным светом, и позволял вспоминать. Серые туманы и мокрый дождь на щеках.

Время лечило, заставляя забывать все плохое, что было. Но счастливые воспоминания наоборот отпечатывались на сетчатке ярче, чем когда-либо. Превращались в нескончаемый калейдоскоп, сводящий с ума безумной надеждой. А вдруг все могло сложиться иначе, будь он чуть решительнее. И умнее. Настойчивее.

— Скорпиус, какая неожиданная встреча, — кто-то хлопнул его плечу. Скорпиус обернулся и замер на месте. Какова вероятность на неприметной улице Толедо встретиться лицом к лицу с Гарри Поттером. Лучшим другом той, о которой отчаянно пытался забыть последние три года.

— Здравствуйте. Какими судьбами?

— По долгу службы, как всегда, — Гарри озорно подмигнул ему. — А ты как? Не скучаешь по туманному Альбиону?

— Немного, — Скорпиус пожал плечами.

— Сколько ты уже по заграницам мотаешься? Пару лет?

— Три, если быть точным, — Скорпиус был в ступоре. Связных мыслей почти не осталось. Хотелось спросить, как дела у Гермионы, но гордость вопила об иррациональной глупости.

— Когда я не могу принять решение, возвращаюсь к истокам, — загадочно сказал Гарри, еще раз хлопнул по плечу, — пожалуй, мне пора, труба зовет, — и растворился в толпе.

— К истокам, — пробормотал Скорпиус и побрел дальше по мостовой. — К истокам, — что он хотел сказать? Пора возвращаться? Посмотреть в лицо своему демону, худшему ночному кошмару, женщине, которую так и не смог забыть? Как же пафосно звучало. Три бесконечных года, пролетевших как одно мгновение. От себя не убежать. Даже на краю света правда настигла его, ударив под дых осознанием. Пора возвращаться. Наконец, поставить все точки над «и». Оглянуться назад, чтобы смело идти вперед. Давно пора возвращаться.


	10. Глава деcятая, в которой пропасть

В старой доброй Англии ничего не изменилось. Сизый туман, застилающий мостовые. Моросящий дождь, забирающийся под воротник. Ветер, продувающий до костей. И в Министерстве все то же самое, что и было до этого: приторные улыбки и приветственные речи превратились в нестройный хоровод абстрактных пятен. Сладкоголосые, льстивые, заискивающие обыватели. Карикатуры на людей.  
А он все ждал, ждал, ждал.  
После обеда Скорпиус начал чувствовать себя идиотом. Могла бы и найти повод зайти, чтобы поздороваться. Несложно же. Гермиона не могла не знать о его возвращении. Не имела права. А если знала, то намеренно не шла. Выжидала. Или ей и было наплевать.  
Дверь хлопнула за сегодня тридцать пятый раз. Тридцать пятый раз за сегодня Скорпиус вздрогнул. Бросил взгляд на вошедшего и снова разочарованно вдохнул.  
\- С возвращением, мистер Малфой, - пропела пышногрудая брюнетка.  
\- Спасибо, - Скорпиус кивнул и натянуто улыбнулся. Он понятия не имел, кто она такая.  
\- Только о вас все и говорят, – и сообразительностью совсем не блистала. – Я тут недавно и решила заглянуть, познакомиться, – дежавю ударило под дых.  
\- А работаете вы?..  
\- В соседнем кабинете. Секретарь мисс Грейнджер, - отрапортовала брюнетка и солнечно улыбнулась. Вот же ирония судьбы. Скорпиус криво усмехнулся, разглядывая юное создание. Миленькая. Гермиона их по одному шаблону подбирала, что ли.  
\- Значит, мисс Грейнджер, - растягивая гласные, протянул Скорпиус. Все еще мисс. Все еще Грейнджер. Как будто могло быть иначе.  
\- С ее характером миссис не светит при любом раскладе, - доверительно прошептала брюнетка. Скорпиус скривился. Такая же сплетница, как Глэдис. Точно, по шаблону. А может, это один из способов поддержания нужного имиджа среди сотрудников. Гермиона вполне могла продумать.  
\- Не сахар, согласен, но и не так уж ужасен, мисс… - дверь резко открылась, брюнетка обернулась и застыла с открытым ртом. Гермиона, мать ее, Грейнджер собственной персоной.  
\- Сплетничающий Малфой? Как Италия меняет людей, - усмехнулась Гермиона. Все также красива, все также сексуальна, все также язвительна. И все также заводит.  
\- Отслеживала мои передвижения? – он плавился под ее взглядом. Она выгнула бровь и послала искрящийся усмешкой взгляд.  
\- Ночами не спала. Думала, где же малыш Скорпиус греет задницу, – брюнетка полузадушено всхлипнула, переводя перепуганный взгляд с Гермионы на Скорпиуса. Глупая какая.  
\- Глория, будьте любезны, вернитесь на свое рабочее место. Вы мешаете работать незаменимому работнику. Так ведь, мистер Малфой?  
\- Едва ли, мисс Грейнджер, но если вы настаиваете, - он выразительно посмотрел на ее губы. Опустил взгляд ниже: на шею, грудь, живот. Вскинул голову и многообещающе подмигнул.  
Девчушки и след простыл, но никто не обратил внимание. Игра в четыре руки увлекла обоих. Каждый продумывал возможные варианты встречи, но реальность не вписывалась ни в один воображаемый сценарий.  
\- Мог бы зайти поздороваться, – Скорпиус пожал плечами, глядя ей в глаза.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Элементарная вежливость. Не знала, что Малфоев этому не учат, - в голосе слышался лед. Скорпиус грустно улыбнулся. Все такая же. Все должны играть по ее правилам.  
\- Зачем пришла? – резко спросил он, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как в ее глазах разгоралось пламя.  
\- Наследственность не пропьешь, - выплюнула с презрением, метнула уничижающий взгляд и вышла, хлопнув дверью.  
Скорпиус закрыл лицо руками. Какой же он идиот. Столько ждать встречи и так бездарно все испортить. Она тоже хороша, но зачем было грубить.  
Дверь резко открылась, ударилась об стену и в кабинет влетела разъяренная Гермиона. От неожиданности Скорпиус приоткрыл рот и встал. Она закрыла дверь, кинула запирающее, заглушающее и подскочила к нему, вцепилась в мантию.  
\- Совсем охренел! Какого черта ты разговариваешь со мной, как с какой-то потаскушкой. Я между прочим… - он закрыл ей рот ладонью и улыбнулся. Впервые за весь день искренне.  
\- Начальник отдела магического правопорядка Гермиона Грейнджер, - продолжил он. – Знаю. Совсем не изменилась, – прижал к себе и поцеловал в макушку. Гермиона пару раз дернулась и затихла. – Я скучал. – Скорпиус почувствовал ее руки на своей талии, судорожно выдохнул и чуть отодвинулся. Двумя пальцами приподнял ее подбородок и заглянул в глаза. – А ты? – Гермиона покачала головой и усмехнулась уголком губ. Скорпиус и по этой ухмылке скучал. Наклонился и легко поцеловал ее. – Во сколько за тобой зайти?  
\- Неужели не нашел себе экзотическую длинноногую красотку? – ее сарказм сладкой отравой растекался по венам. Гермиона ревновала. Возможно чуть-чуть, но ревновала.  
\- Ни одна не смогла сравниться с тобой, - спокойно ответил он, наблюдая, как злость сменялась недоверием. Она прищурилась, разглядывая его.  
\- И сколько их было?  
\- Ревнуешь?  
\- А тебе хотелось бы?  
\- Уклонение от прямого ответа можно расценивать, как подтверждение?  
\- Повзрослел, – она вдруг тепло улыбнулась, отчего морщинки лучиками разошлись от глаз. Скорпиус ни разу не видел у нее такой улыбки, чтобы расцвела, как цветок, засветилась изнутри, раскрасила унылый кабинет красками. – И все-таки сколько? – Гермиона была бы не Гермионой, если бы не переспросила. Добиться своего любыми средствами.  
\- Больше, чем следовало, - неопределенно пожал плечами Скорпиус. Он не хотел обсуждать с ней своих любовниц. – А у тебя?  
\- Больше, чем было необходимо, - в тон ответила Гермиона. – Видимо, мы квиты, – она отстранилась и отошла к окну. В этот раз он не стал ее удерживать. Показалось, что ей нужно справиться с эмоциями, хотя он до конца не понимал, с какими именно.  
\- Ну, и что скажешь?  
\- О чем? - ее настроение менялось настолько стремительно, что Скорпиус за ней не успевал.  
\- Обо всем, - развела руками и повернулась. – Об Англии, о своей жизни, о моей секретарше, – она не закончила, но мысль и так была яснее ясного.  
\- Не знаю. Я думал, что когда вернусь, все встанет на свои места, увидел тебя и снова запутался, - он смотрел ей в глаза и видел отражение своих чувств. Или только хотел видеть?  
\- Тебя отправили в командировку с моей подачи, – Скорпиус недоуменно уставился на нее. Ни грамма горечи или сожаления, только облегчение и немного усталости. Похоже, ее это тяготило.  
\- Зачем? – только и смог спросить он.  
\- Ты должен был начать жить своей жизнью. А здесь тебя бы что-то да тормозило. Долг перед родителями, обвинения в неблагонадежности и тычки в прошлое семьи, привязанность к первой любовнице, – как она виртуозно обходила углы. Браво!  
\- Или ты захотела избавиться от назойливого воздыхателя? – с минуту она смотрела на него немигающим взглядом, а потом надсадно расхохоталась.  
\- Все еще мальчишка, который однажды… - и резко замолчала. В глазах плеснулись удивление и страх. Почему страх? – В любом случае мне пора. Не скучай, - и вихрем унеслась в коридор.  
Скорпиус смотрел на дверь, которую она только что чуть не вышибла, и ничего не понимал. Даже пропустил «Мальчишку» мимо ушей. Который однажды что? Зная Гермиону, гадать можно до бесконечности. Сама она ни за что не скажет, но можно попытаться заставить. За три года он кое-чему подучился.  
Так с чего начать? Или подождать? Стоит ли давить на мисс Совершенство? Может и взорваться. Перед глазами замелькали воспоминания, от которых бросило в жар. Царапины на спине, укусы на шее, огонь в глазах. Богиня страсти с ледяным сердцем. Его женщина. Когда-то.  
И тут его осенило. Он повзрослел, но рядом с Гермионой продолжал чувствовать себя несмышленым мальчишкой. Любую другую он уже взял бы за шиворот и утащил в свою постель. С жизнью было сложнее. Встречаться он ни с кем не планировал. Неосознанно сравнивал. А затмить Гермиону оказалось не под силу никому. За последние три года. И как выйти за пределы порочного круга?  
Такой женщине нужно соответствовать. И плевать, что она старше на двадцать лет. Вдвое старше. Но так ли это важно?

  
***

  
И какого черта она ляпнула Малфою? Он же выдумает себе невесть чего. Наверняка уже выдумывает. Черт.  
Надо же было вообще пойти с ним здороваться. Зачем? Не удержалась, видите ли. Теперь ломай голову, как выкручиваться из-за своего длинного языка. Сидела бы в кабинете и не лезла, куда не следует. Работы, что ли, мало.  
Гермиона взяла первый попавшийся пергамент и пробежалась глазами по первой строчке. Второй раз. Третий. Хлопнула ладонью по столу. Ни буквы не поняла. Дура!  
Дверь открылась и плавно закрылась. Гермиона подняла голову и едва сдержалась, чтобы не открыть рот.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – вот ничего глупее не могла придумать. Тьфу!  
\- Зашел поздороваться, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Скорпиус, шаг за шагом приближаясь к ней.  
\- Только что виделись.  
Держать лицо. Держать лицо. Что он творит?  
\- Привет, - выдохнул в губы Скорпиус. Гермиона ошарашенно смотрела на него, предвкушала и одновременно боялась. Что дальше? Она и забыла обжигающий вкус его поцелуев. Чуть терпкий, дразнящий, возбуждающий. Такой же, но немного иной. Более уверенный и дерзкий. Гермиона оттолкнула его, хватая ртом воздух.  
\- Впечатляет.  
И еще как!  
\- Это только начало, - невесомо поцеловал, - но если ты настаиваешь, - обвел языком контур ее губ, - могу остановиться.  
\- Только попробуй, - хрипло прошептала Гермиона, обняла за шею и страстно поцеловала. Секунды превращались в минуты. Воздуха не хватало, но ни один не прерывался. Спустя вечность до ушей Гермионы донеслось деликатное покашливание. Она собрала волю в кулак и через силу отстранилась. Судорожно вдохнула и повернулась к двери, возле которой стоял Гарри, совершенно по-хулигански улыбаясь.  
\- Как вы однако скучали друг по другу, - ухмыльнулся. Гермиона едва сдержалась, чтобы не выругаться. Умел же портить момент.  
\- И тебе привет, милый, - издевательски протянула она.  
\- Милый? – Скорпиус выгнул бровь и перевел затуманенный взгляд с зацелованных губ Гермионы на Гарри. – я что-то пропустил?  
\- Три года жизни, - фыркнула Гермиона, выпуталась из объятий Скорпиуса и отошла к окну. – Чего хотел? – повернулась к Гарри.  
\- Соскучился, - невозмутимо отозвался он. – Хоть и не три года не виделись, но все же, – как же ей в этот момент хотелось намылить ему шею, как в старые добрые времена.  
\- А можно по существу?  
\- Можно, но наедине, - Гарри в миг посерьезнел. – Джинни, - ответил на молчаливый вопрос Гермионы. Она кивнула.  
\- Скорпиус, извини, - дала понять, что более интересные занятия переносятся.  
\- Зайду после восьми, - бросил он и вышел, Гермиона и пикнуть не успела.  
\- Возмужал, - констатировал Гарри, глядя ему вслед.  
\- Что с Джинни? – Гермиона нагло проигнорировала предыдущую фразу, Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
\- Бузит по поводу работы, - Гарри потер глаза и опустился в кресло для посетителей.  
\- Снова сезонное обострение? – Гермиона подошла к Гарри и уселась к нему на колени, – что ее опять не устраивает?  
\- Говорит, устала терпеть и ждать, когда я перестану мотаться по стране как одержимый. Говорит, сколько можно, до начальника давно дослужился, а все не угомонюсь, - он обнял Гермиону и потерся щекой о волосы. – Что мне делать?  
\- Разводиться, – Гарри вскинул удивленный взгляд и замер как изваяние. – Или терпеть. Чего ты еще ожидал услышать? Все как всегда, – она пожала плечами и потрепала его по волосам. – Как маленький, Поттер, ей-Мерлин. Ты же знаешь Джинни, отпустит через пару недель и все снова станет как прежде.  
\- Я так устал, - мотая головой, выдохнул он. – У нас завал, и Джинни еще пилит.  
\- А все почему? – она усмехнулась. – Потому что многоженство запрещено, а ты все равно рискнул. Ты же повенчан с работой да так, что только с мясом отдирать.  
\- Как и ты, - слабо возразил он.  
\- Как и я, - согласилась Гермиона, - но в отличие от тебя замуж я так и не вышла, троих детей не нарожала и отчитываться мне не перед кем.  
\- Жалеешь?  
А вот это не в бровь, а в глаз называется. Жалела ли? Она пожала плечами.  
\- Вряд ли.  
\- Жалела.  
\- Поттер, кто у нас тут душевные раны пришел зализывать: я или ты? – Гермиона встала с его колен и отошла к столу. Пространство для маневров было явно ограничено.  
\- Обоюдно, - выдохнул Гарри и поднялся. – По коням? – Гермиона кивнула и он вышел. Чего приходил, спрашивалось. Наверняка, надеялся застукать на горяченьком. Манипулятор. Гермиона криво усмехнулась и принялась за отчет. На удивление цифры сходились легко и просто.

  
***

  
Сильно. Глубоко. Рвано. Хрипло. Сладко.  
Стоны разрывали тишину. Пространство искрило от напряжения. Руки, губы, зубы сталкивались, не желая отдавать первенство. Он доминировал, она подчиняла. Он отступал, она проигрывала. Дыхание срывалось в унисон. Тела двигались в едином ритме. Желания совпадали как никогда. Они медленно сходили с ума, наслаждаясь этим безумием.  
На полу холодно и твердо, но вставать лень. Гермиона призвала сигареты и с чувством затянулась.  
\- Ты это куришь? – он с подозрением смотрел на дымящуюся сигарету.  
\- Мне можно, я магглорожденная, - хрипло рассмеялась она. – Магический табак совсем не то, примесей много, вкус теряется.  
Скорпиус резко сел и выхватил сигарету из пальцев Гермионы. Затянулся, вдохнул побольше дыма и закашлялся. Уголек обжег пальцы и упал на пол. Скорпиус заходился в кашле и не мог остановиться. Легкие будто разъедало изнутри. Как это могло нравиться?  
Геомиона прыснула, зажала рукой рот, но все-таки рассмеялась. Скорпиус обиженно надул губы, откашлявшись.  
\- Не обижайся, но это и вправду смешно, - выдавила из себя Гермиона. – Ну, что ты? – она погладила его по спине, чуть притягивая к себе.  
\- Ты изменилась.  
\- Ты тоже, - почти одновременно сказала Гермиона, будто ждала именно этой фразы именно сейчас.  
\- Но так и остался мальчишкой, – по ее губам скользнула легкая улыбка.  
\- Ты впервые так себя называешь сам, - она выводила кончиком пальца узоры на его груди. – Так странно.  
\- Твой мальчишка, - на грани слышимости добавил он. Гермиона подняла взгляд и долго вглядывалась в его глаза. Что-то искала, но не находила. Или находила не то, что искала.  
\- Между нами пропасть, которую не обойти, не объехать. С ней можно только смириться, - она положила голову ему на плечо и обняла. Пушистые волосы забивались в нос и рот, но Скорпиус был неподвижен. Он пытался собрать кусочки мозаики воедино, но самый последний и важный ускользал.  
\- Вот так просто? – дыхание сбилось, кончики пальцев поджались.  
\- К чему усложнять? – Тяжело вздохнула, чуть крепче прижалась к теплому боку.  
\- Собака на сене, - выплюнул Скорпиус и резко поднялся. Злость накатывала волнами, поднималась тошнотой к горлу. Не удерживала и не отпускала. – Чертова эгоистка, - ожесточенно бросил в лицо Гермионе. Быстро одевался, путаясь в одежде. – Почему я? – неожиданно даже для себя спросил, не надеясь на честный и прямой ответ. Гермиона пожала плечами.  
\- Я так захотела, – обескуражила искренностью, выжигающей шрамы каленым железом на ребрах. Захотела.  
\- А я больше не хочу, – ногой распахнул дверь и вышел. Наплевав на все.  
Гермиона глупо смотрела в темный проем. В Министерстве давно никого не было. А если бы и был, вряд ли она заметила бы. Ей казалось, что кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Расчетливо и безжалостно. Хотя почему кто-то? Она сама.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая, в которой двое неполноценных

Сумасшедший день. Сумасшедшая неделя. Сумасшедшая работа.

Гермиона откинулась на спинку стула, закинув ноги на столешницу. Полночь. Расслабиться бы. Набрать горячую ванну с пеной, расставить ароматические свечи и отдохнуть. Но сейчас даже вставать было лень, а дойти до камина и вовсе казалось невозможным.

— Мисс Грейнджер, можно? — в дверном проеме появилась лохматая голова Глэдис.

— Что еще? — Гермиона даже не шелохнулась. На лице застыло выражение напряженного ожидания.

— К вам мистер Поттер, — осторожно, будто двигаясь по минному полю, начала Глэдис.

— Пусть войдет.

— Только не пугайтесь, — и поспешно скрылась.

— Впусти. Живо, — желудок скрутило от нехорошего предчувствия. Глэдис испарилась, чтобы в следующую секунду впустить в кабинет потрепанного, в заляпанной кровью мантии, но вполне живого Гарри. Одежда порвана в нескольких местах, рука безжизненно повисла вдоль тела, очки перекошены.

— Какого черта, Поттер! — Гермиона вмиг забыла про усталость. — Не мальчик уже бросаться в самое пекло! — подхватила Гарри под здоровую руку и усадила в ближайшее кресло. — Рассказывай, — с приказным тоном «стервы Грейнджер» никто не отваживался спорить. Даже Гарри Поттер.

— Малфой, гаденыш, — поморщился Гарри. Гермиона побледнела и на мгновение замерла.

— Сколько можно уже? У обоих взрослые дети, а задираете друг друга, будто все еще в Хогвартсе, — она призвала стул и села рядом. — Где болит? — Гарри нехотя кивнул на запястье.

— Если бы не работала, как проклятая, знала бы, какие слухи он о тебе распускает, — скривился, пока Гермиона бормотала целительские заклинания.

— Если бы я слушала все, что обо мне говорят, давно оглохла бы. Тем более Малфой, — добавила после небольшой паузы. — Ты же понимаешь, что Джинни заметит. И закатит очередную истерику. Чтоб ты знал, в этот раз я с ней буду совершенно согласна.

— Не уходи от темы, — Гарри резко дернул рукой и втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — Чертов хорек.

— У меня на носу новый законопроект, а Хотченс поклялся завернуть его еще на предвариловке. Ты же понимаешь...

— Ты спишь или не спишь со Скорпиусом Малфоем? — Гермиона опешила от такой прямолинейности. Она не ожидала, что Драко мог знать. Предполагала, что мог догадываться, но чтобы так. А Скорпиус? Сам рассказал отцу? Нет, не стал бы. Ему стоило скрывать их связь даже тщательнее, чем ей. Тем более от отца. Тогда как? Неужели она где-то прокололась? — Не отвечай.

— Что? — Гермиона встрепенулась и подняла ошалевший взгляд на Гарри.

— У тебя все на лице написано. Не ожидал, — помедлив, устало проговорил он.

— Чего именно? — тут же ощетинилась Гермиона. Лучшая защита — нападение. Ей ли не знать.

— Когда же ты угомонишься. Над тобой скоро смеяться начнут.

— Уверен? — от ее фирменного надменного взгляда и презрительной ухмылки каждого бросало в холодный пот.

— Ну ладно, не будут. Но за спиной... — и она сорвалась.

— А когда меня волновало, что говорят министерские сплетники? Поттер, мы знакомы столько, что сказать страшно. Ты знаешь меня даже лучше, чем я сама. К чему эти нравоучения? — ее трясло. От злости на Драко, от возмущения Гарри, от отвращения к себе.

— Ты заигралась, Гермиона. Признай, — она отошла к окну, обхватила себя за плечи и не ответила. По земле стелился туман, из-за которого ничего не было видно. В который раз она задавалась вопросом, как метеорологи подбирали погоду, настолько четко отражающую ее внутреннее состояние. — Гермиона, — не шелохнулась. И будто не дышала. — Гермиона, — Гарри зашуршал мантией, поднимаясь.

— Не вставай, — повернулась. — Он всего лишь мальчишка. Один из многих.

— Один из многих не задержался бы в твоей постели дольше одной ночи. И уж тем более ты не допустила бы утечки информации. Ты же сама это понимаешь, — она кивнула. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице. Механическая кукла.

— Нужно доработать несколько спорных моментов в проекте. А тебе нужно домой. Джинни наверняка волнуется. Выпей костероста на ночь для профилактики. Возможно, трещина в кости.

Не глядя на него, подошла к столу, взяла первый попавшийся пергамент и уткнулась в него взглядом.

Гарри видел, что она не читала, но от такой Гермионы он ничего не добьется. Еще раз посмотрел на нее. Мальчишка что-то для нее значил. Оба это понимали. Гарри — с грустью, Гермиона — с удивлением.

Тихий хлопок. Она осталась одна.

Заигралась. Она и не задумывалась... Не замечала намеков, гнала мысли. Скорпиус был ей интересен, но дальше интрижки их отношения зайти не могли. Она вдвое старше его. Сексу возраст не помеха, но отношениям...

Отношениям. Она дважды так назвала их связь. Недопустимо. Нужно отпустить. Вырвать из жизни, перечеркнуть. Как много раз до него. Вот только раньше ей было плевать на случайных любовников. Получалось, что Скорпиус не совсем случайный. Или...

— Глэдис, документы по делам Уилкинсона, Бута и Франклина должны быть на моем столе через пять минут.

— Но, мисс Грейнджер...

— Уволю, — у нее нет времени думать о глупостях. Работа не ждет. — Гарри, ты же знаешь, я выживу. Всегда выживала, — слова упали в тишину и растворились. Кому и что она пыталась доказать?

  
***

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы просили не тревожить вас, но мистер Малфой настаивает, — Глория переступала с ноги на ногу, не решаясь поднять взгляд. Волосы растрепались, щеки раскраснелись, дыхание сбилось. Малфой настаивал весьма экспрессивно.

— Меня ни для кого нет, — чеканя слова, ответила Гермиона. — Тем более, для мистера Малфоя, — она сделала акцент на «мистере», едва сдерживая усмешку.

— Но он...

— Ты работаешь на меня, а не Малфоя, — жестко оборвала ее Гермиона.

— Фи, как грубо, Грейнджер, — он протиснулся в кабинет, отодвинув плечом Глорию. — Неужели не примешь старого друга? — издевательски выгнул бровь. Напряженная спина, горделивый поворот головы, презрительная ухмылка.

— Чрезвычайно польщена светским визитом столь видной персоны в Министерстве, но боюсь, вынуждена просить удалиться восвояси. — Глория юркнула в приемную, пока не получила нагоняй за халатность или что похлеще.

— О, я не отниму много времени. Дела в отделе магического правопорядка и так не ладятся, лишние треволнения начальнику ни к чему, — сарказм заполнял каждый дюйм пространства, просачивался в кровь. Гермиона судорожно сжала кулаки и выдавила из себя вежливую улыбку.

— Это временно.

— Разумеется, — Драко кивнул, — как только мисс Грейнджер уделит должное внимание работе, а не молодому любовнику, дела пойдут в гору.

— Малфой, ты зарываешься, — она незаметно потянулась к палочке.

— Это ты зарываешься, — серые глаза полыхнули неприкрытой ненавистью. — Оставь в покое моего сына и спи спокойно, — Гермиона с минуту оценивающе смотрела на него, а потом расхохоталась.

— Что ты можешь мне сделать, хорек? — презрительно выплюнула, не отводя взгляд.

— Не отрицаешь?

— Не признаю.

— А ты даже лучше, чем говорят.

— Были хорошие учителя.

— Захотелось в высшее общество? Несмышленый мальчишка — самый подходящий вариант. Кто ж еще позарится на старую деву.

— Ты действительно веришь в то, что говоришь?

— А разве нет?

— Брось, у тебя нет умения Люциуса манипулировать людьми. Так и остался папеньким сынком.

— Грязнокровка!

— А за это я могу тебя посадить.

— И стать любовницей сына преступника? Даже тебе ниже падать некуда.

— О своем сыне говоришь, между прочим. И, Малфой, ты избежал Азкабана благодаря Гарри, мне и Рону. Не играй с огнем. В этот раз козыри не в твоем рукаве.

— Держись от него подальше.

— Пошел вон, — Гермиона взяла объемный пергамент, перо и чернила, начала что-то писать убористым почерком.

— Я тебя предупредил, — бросил через плечо Драко и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

  
***

  
Гермиона ладонью провела по запотевшему зеркалу ванной. Обычному маггловскому. Молчаливому. Магический мир давно пустил корни в ее сердце, но слушать язвительные комментарии после душа ей совершенно не хотелось. Мокрые волосы тугими кольцами лежали на плечах. Скулы заострились, под глазами залегли темные круги. Посеревшая кожа придавала Гермионе сходство с инфери.

Она безразлично рассматривала свое отражение. Еще немного и будет сливаться с пергаментом.

— Не отличишь, — негромко произнесла, и слова эхом отразились от стен. Глаза блеснули, и Гермиона отвернулась. Плеснула водой в лицо, оперлась руками о раковину.

Выдыхай, Гермиона.

Гори.

Гнетущую тишину взорвал грохот в гостиной и тихое чертыхание. Секунды хватило, чтобы осознать: палочка осталась в комнате, а сама Гермиона в одном полотенце посреди ванной. Замечательно. Как раз для встречи гостей.

Гость же не торопился, будто его решимости хватило лишь на то, чтобы явиться без приглашения. И если догадка Гермионы верна...

Она с шумом выдохнула.

Только не он.

Два шага до двери. Резная ручка. Три шага прямо, поворот налево, поворот направо. Он статуей замер у камина. Нервно теребил рукав рубашки и смотрел в пол. Собирался с силами? А может сам не ожидал от себя такой смелости.

— Это уже откровенная наглость, Малфой, — она ждала, пока тот поднимет взгляд. Почти с волнением предвкушала. Он зашел на запретную территорию и осознавал это. Неважно, сколько раз и где они трахались. Хоть на ее рабочем столе, но дом — это табу. Слишком личное, слишком интимное. — Тебе не кажется, что смущаться поздно? Ты уже пришел, наплевав, что тебя никто не ждал. Как умудрился блок сломать?

— Лили помогла, — коротко ответил Скорпиус, но продолжал смотреть себе под ноги.

— Вот так взяла и сказала пароль от МОЕГО камина?

— Да, — Гермиона изумленно вскинула бровь, но Скорпиус не увидел. Носки туфель оказались чертовски привлекательными.

— Отомри уже или проваливай, — устало произнесла Гермиона. — Скорпиус, — он вздрогнул, как от удара, и, наконец, посмотрел на нее. И снова превратился в соляной столб. Глаза округлились, рот приоткрылся, дыхание участилось. Еще немного и грохнется в обморок.

  
***

  
Она впервые назвала его по имени. И она стояла на расстоянии вытянутой руки в одном полотенце, которое не скрывало ничего. Ни округлых бедер, ни соблазнительной груди, ни чертовски сексуально выступающих ключиц. Оно только подчеркивало ее женскую притягательность. И Скорпиус прямо сейчас сгреб бы ее в охапку, повалил на ковер и сделал все, о чем мечтал долгими холодными ночами, если бы не одно «но». Он пришел не за этим. Не только за этим.

— Отвратительно выглядишь, — невпопад обронил он. У нее и вправду был болезненный вид. Интересно, много работы или намеренно загнала себя, чтобы не думать, не чувствовать? «Чушь», — оборвал себя Скорпиус. Он мог только надеяться, предполагать. Она же никогда не оправдает, не подтвердит его ожидания.

— И тебе доброго здравия, милый, — Гермиона даже не усмехнулась, что настораживало. Либо ей наплевать, либо она адски устала. Либо... — Зачем пришел-то?

— Поговорить, — ее брови поползли вверх, а глаза заинтересованно блеснули. Он ее удивил. Хороший знак.

— О чем? — чуть подалась вперед. Намеренно или неосознанно? Полотенце немного сползло, почти наполовину оголив грудь. Скорпиус сглотнул, с трудом отвел взгляд.

— Оно сейчас упадет, — сорвалось с языка Скорпиуса прежде, чем он успел себя остановить.

— Хочешь? — прицельно ударила она.

— Хочу, — он ничего не мог с собой поделать, но оторвать взгляд от тела Гермионы было выше его сил.

— Ну так трахни, — полотенце упало к ногам. И Скорпиус в третий раз за последние полчаса примерз к полу. Это всегда было слишком. Слишком хорошо, слишком неожиданно, слишком желанно, слишком откровенно. Слишком.

Скорпиус закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Не для того он так долго терпел, но... Открыл глаза. Черт. Снова закрыл. Ей невозможно сопротивляться.

— Что между нами происходит? — выдохнул он, не открывая глаз.

— Вариант «секс» тебя, видимо, уже не устраивает? — в голосе послышалась насмешка, смешанная с чем-то еще. Интересом? Изумлением? Уважением?

— Это больше, чем просто секс. Ты не можешь не чувствовать это. Ты должна понимать. Гермиона, — Скорпиуса передернуло от просящих ноток в собственном голосе. Он мужчина, он не должен. Но сам выбрал женщину вдвое старше.

— Да открой же глаза, в конце концов, — раздалось над его ухом. — Обещаю, смущать не буду, — едва дотронулась губами до мочки его уха, — пока, — и отошла. Скорпиус приоткрыл глаза. Она опиралась плечом о дверной косяк. Махровый халат полностью скрывал фигуру. И в первую секунду он с облегчением выдохнул, но чем дольше смотрел, тем больше желал. На его возбуждение одежда никак не влияла. — И что ты хочешь услышать, Малфой? — снова холодна и неприступна. Ну как с ней разговаривать.

— Правду, — он не отвел взгляд. Тонул в карей бездне, но пытался барахтаться. Еще мог сделать усилие и забыть, если всего лишь очередной. Но если был хотя бы крошечный шанс, что он для Гермионы нечто большее... то будет бороться несмотря ни на что. Общественное осуждение, всеобщее порицание, изгнание из рода. Она того стоила.

— Малыш, это всего лишь секс, — Скорпиус опустил голову, сгорбился и будто съежился. — Извини, — он услышал вину и раскаяние с легким привкусом сожаления.

— О чем ты жалеешь? Что лишилась очередной игрушки? Почему? — Скорпиус надвигался на нее, сжимая кулаки. — Теперь придется искать нового остолопа? Ай-яй-яй, бедняжка. Наверняка некогда, работа же. А тут строптивый любовник совсем некстати права качает. Посягает на свободу и независимость, — голос сорвался на крик, но Скорпиус не заметил. Он был ослеплен эмоциями. Больше не мог надеяться и ждать. Не мог до скрипа сжимать зубы, чтобы не опуститься до дрочки при одном воспоминании. Не мог сбивать в кровь костяшки от невозможности увидеть, поговорить, прикоснуться. Не мог засыпать и просыпаться с ее именем. Если это была любовь, о которой шушукались девчонки в коридоре, то он сокрушен лавиной этого чувства. Он больше не мог. Не хотел. Самая горькая правда лучше неопределенности. И пока она не сказала «нет», оставалась призрачная, малодушная надежда на «да».

— Кем ты себя возомнил? — она устало провела рукой по волосам, не отрывая взгляда. — Извелся, что же ты значишь для взрослой тети, которая позволяет себя трахать? Маленький несчастный зайчишка не в состоянии найти более полезное занятие. Эгоист чертов, — Гермиона судорожно вдохнула, — хоть бы из любопытства с отцом поговорил, что ли.

— А он тут при чем? — вспышка, и серые глаза превратились в черные. — Ты и с ним спишь? — и впервые за долгое время Гермиона почти испугалась. Почти. Если бы не боль на дне его глаз.

— А ревнуешь, как взрослый, — она знала, что ранит. Надеялась, что глубоко. Сознательно. Потом будет проще.

— Хватит, черт возьми, хватит! Хватит меня мучить! — он в два прыжка пересек комнату и навис над ней. — Прекрати! — схватил за плечи и с силой тряхнул. — Ты не такая, не прячься за своей броней! Откройся.

— Зачем? — она растерялась. Гермиона ожидала какой угодно реакции, но не такой.

— Ты же сама этого хочешь, — так же резко отпустил, — я знаю. Вижу, — отвернулся и выдохнул сквозь зубы. Плечи дрогнули. — Дура, — резко развернулся и через секунду смял ее губы в жестком, колючем поцелуе. Он не целовал — жалил. Доказывал превосходство, ранил. Подчинял, изливал боль и отчаяние. Скорпиус дьявольски устал, но не готов был отступать. Несмотря на отказ, не был готов.

Он грубо прижимал ее к стене, исступленно шарил руками по телу, которое знал наизусть. И пил, пил, пил ее душу. Как дементор высасывал без остатка. Она не могла сопротивляться. Хотела, но не могла. Разум бился в конвульсиях, тело отзывалась. Он сломался, она надломилась. Двое целых стали неполноценными.

— Ненавижу, — прошептал, кусая ее губу.

— Нуждаешься, — выдохнула, не сдержав стон.

— Последний раз, — на грани слышимости сказал он, неожиданно нежно целуя в уголок губ. Горькая ухмылка искривила губы, он оттолкнулся руками от стены, стремительно подошел к камину и исчез в зеленых всполохах пламени. Затравленно взглянув исподлобья напоследок.

— Еще ведь вернешься, — Гермиона медленно сползла по стене, — обязательно вернешься, — закрыла лицо руками. — Не можешь не вернуться, — уткнулась в колени, — мальчишка, — произнесла одними губами, прежде чем первая слеза сорвалась с ресниц.


	12. Глава двенадцатая, в которой решает мужчина

Он избегал Гермиону. Она избегала Скорпиуса.

Когда она впервые увидела его с девушкой, разгромила свой кабинет. Абстрактные девицы где-то далеко — одно, но видеть, как Скорпиус обнимал длинноногую блондинку на виду у всех — совсем другое. После она даже себе не смогла ответить, как сдержалась, чтобы не подойти и не выдергать ей волосы. Но в тоже время понимала. Его. Молодой, красивый, успешный.

Ехидные усмешки Малфоя сводили с ума. Зачастил в ее кабинет, сообщая между строк как гордился похождениями младшенького. А внутри Гермионы металась ревнивая фурия. Эмоции не находили выхода. И она срывалась на всех, кто попадался под руку. Подчиненные, сослуживцы, знакомые. Даже Гарри. Довела себя до белого каления. Превратилась в клубок оголенных нервов. Любое неосторожное слово — и Гермиона взрывалась. Душа требовала крови тех, кто посмел занять ее место в его постели. Какая пошлость. Стандартный сюжетный ход в бульварном чтиве незаметно стал частью ее жизни.

— Я в шаге от того, чтобы наложить на тебя Империо и отправить объясняться с Малфоем, — в один из вечеров жестко отрезал Гарри. — Неужели сама не замечаешь, насколько невыносимой стала? — Гермиона закусила губу, но не ответила. Сжимала кулаки, но молчала. Она знала, но не собиралась признаваться.

— И пусть, — упрямо вздернула подбородок, с вызовом глядя Гарри в глаза.

— Дура, — горько выдохнул он и вышел. Гермиона осталась одна. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Она чувствовала, что еще немного и воля, закаленная годами противостояния с самой собой, переломится пополам.

Гермиона знала, что перегибала палку, но остановиться уже не могла.

  
***

  
Скорпиус честно пытался не обращать внимания на Гермиону. Не смотреть, не вздрагивать от звука открывающейся двери, не прислушиваться к шагам в коридоре. Он совершенно искренне пытался забыться в объятиях других девушек. Злить Гермиону было бы незрелым и глупым ребячеством, а так он расслаблялся. Тем более они все были разные, хоть одно их все-таки объединяло — ни одна даже отдаленно не была похожа на Гермиону.

И он убедил себя в этом. На первые пару недель, пока не стало мучительно тоскливо.

Гермиона стала мерещиться на каждом углу. Он видел ее везде. В каждом шорохе и тени. И тогда время повернулось вспять. Он всячески пытался столкнуться с ней где угодно. В Атриуме, в лифте, в длинных коридорах, на выходе из кабинета. Она скользила по нему злым, ожесточенным взглядом и проходила мимо. Не проронив ни звука.

И когда уже терпение было на исходе, появилась Лили. Легкая, солнечная, воздушная. Впорхнула в кабинет, и будто дышать стало легче.

— Кто она? — без предисловий начала она, присаживаясь к нему на колени.

— Кто она? — тупо повторил Скорпиус, не уверенный, что они думали об одном и том же.

— Сумасшедшая, которая динамит тебя уже с месяц, а то и больше, — на ее лице застыло упрямое непонимание. Если бы она знала, как бы отреагировала?

— Мистер Малфой, — в кабинет не вошла, ворвалась, Гермиона и, увидев у него на коленях Лили, замерла. — Рейндольдс у себя? — грубо закончила она, обжигая Скорпиуса взглядом.

— Тетя Гермиона, — Лили подскочила и бросилась той на шею, — я так рада, так рада. — Гермиона пару секунд стояла неподвижно, но все же потом обняла Лили.

— Я же просила не называть меня тетей, — скорее устало, чем строго выдохнула она.

— Конечно-конечно, я скучала, — защебетала Лили, будто не замечая повисшего в комнате напряжения, — а ты совсем не заходишь. Мама волнуется. — Скорпиус удивленно выгнул бровь, а Гермиона готова была провалиться сквозь землю. Еще не хватало, чтобы Малфой был в курсе. Тем временем Лили осмотрела Гермиону с ног до головы и бодро сообщила. — Тебе срочно нужно завести любовника, — у Гермионы буквально отвисла челюсть. Уж от кого, а от Лили такой откровенности она не ожидала. Да еще при Скорпиусе. — Правда, Скорп? — обернулась Лили, чем добила обоих.

— Лили, не думаю, что это уместно... — Скорпиус запнулся и беспомощно посмотрел на Гермиону. Гермиона ошарашенно смотрела на Скорпиуса. Лили с интересом переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

— Вы двое уже... — слова повисли в воздухе.

— Не говори глупостей, — поморщилась Гермиона. — Малфой, передайте Рейнольдсу, чтобы срочно ко мне зашел, — не глядя, бросила она. — Лили, приятно было повидаться. Родителям привет, — и вышла, хлопнув дверью.

— Ну, Скорп, ну молодец, — томно выдохнула Лили, прикрыв глаза. — Как тебе удалось, а? — ее глаза лучились любопытством, а Скорпиусу было тошно. Почему она с ним так? Зачем? — Так у вас это давно? — Скорпиус поднял недоуменный взгляд. — Ты сказал это вслух, — он горько усмехнулся, вспомнив Кэм.

— С выпускного, — Лили округлила глаза и довольно рассмеялась.

— Это любовь, — изрекла с видом знатока.

— Лил, это конечно мило, но...

— Папа всегда говорил, что попасть в постель Гермионы — не проблема, а вот задержаться хотя бы на пару ночей — почти подвиг.

— Прям так и говорил? — Скорпиус пытался казаться безразличным, но внутри все плавилось.

— Прям так. Не мне, естественно, маме. Ее чуть удар не хватил, когда я спросила, что это значит.

— Представляю, — он приподнял край губ.

Большая Лили — наказание, сложно представить, какой катастрофой она была в детстве.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — она хитро улыбнулась, прищурилась. — Я бы на твоем месте сделала все, чтобы не упустить ее, — и выскользнула за дверь.

Скорпиус завис. Что сейчас сделала эта маленькая девочка, что все барьеры снова сломались. Или причина в появившейся на пороге его кабинета Гермионе. Или напряжение достигло точки кипения, когда нужно сжигать все мосты. Или найти очередную красотку и скоротать время в интимной обстановке.

  
***

  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — с порога начал Скорпиус.

— Не о чем, — поморщилась Гермиона, не поднимая головы. Перо скрипнуло по пергаменту, почти порвав его.

— Сколько мы еще будем бегать друг от друга? — она посмотрела на него, сложила руки на груди.

— В отличие от некоторых я работаю. Если ты от кого-то или чего-то бегаешь, не мои проблемы, — каждое слово сочилось ядом . Било наотмашь по нервам.

— Ты меня выслушаешь, — прошипел Скорпиус, приближаясь. — С меня хватит игр. Три года переглядываемся и трахаемся в темных закоулках.

— Ты знал, на что шел. Какие претензии? — она выгнула бровь и ждала. Знала, все козыри в ее рукаве. Ему нечем крыть. Скорпиус смотрел на нее, смотрел и смотрел. Молчал. Она нервничала. Поерзала на стуле, он усмехнулся.

— Я хочу тебя. Всю без остатка, — подошел, взял за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. — Возможно, у нас не получится. Возможно, над нами посмеются. Возможно, мы останемся врагами. Но мы можем попробовать. Нет, мы должны попытаться.

— Кому? — вырвалось хриплое.

— Себе, — очертил большим пальцев контур ее губ. — Друг другу, — опалил их дыханием. — Вместе, — кончиком языка скользнул в ее рот. Прошелся по зубам, прикоснулся к небу. Невесомо провел подушечками пальцев по спине. Приглашая, дразня, но оставляя выбор.

— Сумасшедший, — выдохнула, обхватила за шею и прижалась всем телом. Скорпиус прикусил ее губу, она застонала. Выгнулась в его руках, бесстыдно предлагая себя. Не дразнила, звала. Условности отброшены.

— У меня был хороший учитель, — провел влажную дорожку от шеи до ложбинки. Голова Гермионы запрокинута, волосы касались стола. На каждое прикосновение она отзывалась стоном, на каждый поцелуй — всхлипом, на каждый укус — дрожью. Он знал ее тело как собственное и настраивал под себя. Сжал сквозь ткань сосок — дернулась. Резко оттянул вместе с лифом — зашипела. Разорвал одним движением — вскрикнула, подалась навстречу, желая ощутить жар языка вместо прохлады воздуха. Грубо сжал грудь — выругалась, облизала губы, закинула ногу ему на бедро. Засосал, прикоснулся языком, сжал зубами — протяжно застонала, выгибаясь, полностью открываясь, отдаваясь.

— Твою мать, Малфой, не до прелюдий, — издевался, томил, наслаждался. Доминировал.

— Скорпиус, — прошептал в шею, поднимаясь поцелуями к ее губам.

— Что? — взгляд плыл, тело пело. Гермиона была на грани реальности и эйфории.

— Называй меня Скорпиус, — схватил за ягодицы и крепко прижал к себе. Чтобы ощутила, насколько он возбужден. Чтобы поняла, как заставила мучиться. Чтобы знала, как всякий раз действовала на него. Заводила с пол-оборота и не давала расслабиться. Только с ней оргазм самый мощный, только с ней лопались капилляры в глазах, только с ней плевать на весь мир.

— Ты не понимаешь, что творишь, — голос сорвался в неразборчивый, но чертовски сексуальный хрип. Поспешно стянула трусики, села на стол и развела ноги. Против такого приглашения не устоял бы и святой. В три рывка избавился от одежды. Властно провел рукой по шее, сжал грудь, огладил бока и двумя пальцами проник в нее.

— Как ты хочешь? — горячее дыхание щекотало кожу. Сдерживаться было нестерпимо больно, но доставляло какое-то мазохистское удовольствие.

— Плевать, — двинул в ней пальцами. Гермиона выгнулась, почти ложась на стол. — Сейчас, — большой палец лег на клитор, потирая круговыми движениями. — Твою мать, — он беспомощен перед такой реакцией.

Скорпиус дернул ее на себя, входя одним толчком на всю длину. Такая горячая, такая влажная, такая... его. Самоконтроль помахал ручкой. Единственное, что сейчас было важно — распластанное под ним тело, извивающееся от его ласк. Влажные стоны, полузадушенные всхлипы, сбившееся дыхание.

— Гермиона, — прорычал он, кончая.

— Скорпиус, — прокричала, кусая губы, Гермиона и захлебнулась в удовольствии.

Одном на двоих.

  
***

  
— К тебе или ко мне? — спросил Скорпиус, лениво перебирая ее волосы.

— Малыш Скорпи больше не живет с родителями, — она по-кошачьи потягивалась, прогибаясь в пояснице.

— Полчаса назад ты кричала под этим малышом, — он обнял Гермиону за талию и притянул к себе.

— И я совсем не против покричать еще. На этом малыше, — прикусила губу, закинула ногу на его бедро.

— Так к тебе или ко мне? — повторил он, скользнув рукой между лопаток.

— Ты мужчина, ты и решай, — кокетливо взмахнув ресницами, Гермиона облизала губы.


	13. Глава тринадцатая, которая вместо эпилога

Она стояла под дождем, подставив лицо косым струям. Классика любовного романа. Героиня благодарила за подаренное счастье. Желательно вскинув руки к небу. Гермиона презирала любую банальность. Но мокла под дождем и улыбалась. Как полная дура.

Волосы прилипли ко лбу и щекам, но ей было неприлично хорошо. Гермиона даже подумала бы, что счастлива, если бы не весьма принципиальное «но». О котором совершенно не хотелось думать сейчас.

Обычно в дождь она забиралась с ногами на кресло, заворачивалась в плед и грела руки о чашку чая. Смотрела, как капли на стекле превращались в ручьи и повторяли чью-то ломаную линию жизни. Иногда прослеживала их путь кончиками пальцев. И думала. О себе, о друзьях, о жизни. Даже изредка позволяла жалости прокрасться в тот закуток души, который прятала от себя самой. Чтобы не раскисать. Чтобы пореже вспоминать, что она тоже человек.

А сейчас... Сейчас она слишком женщина, чересчур уязвима.

Что с ней творил этот мальчишка?

Дождь барабанил по щекам, оглушая. Ей чертовски хорошо. Настолько, что панцирь жесткой стервы захотелось повесить на гвоздь и забыть. Хотя бы на время.

Она обхватила себя за плечи и рассмеялась. Громко и надрывно. Истерично. Согнулась пополам и присела. Какая пошлость. Влюбиться в сорок лет. И ведь даже бегать уже глупо. Отрицать, стенать, не верить.

Она позволила. Дала слабину. Сделала шаг навстречу.

Упала в бездну и утянула мальчишку за собой. Или это сделал он?

Сцена из дешевой мелодрамы. Только бегущего к ней с распростертыми объятиями Скорпиуса для полноты картины не хватало.

Гермиона уже мокрая насквозь, но ей все равно жарко.

Лихорадочно облизала губы и выдохнула.

Она понимала, что изменилась. Не понимала, как двадцатилетнему мальчишке удалось ее изменить настолько разительно и незаметно для самой Гермионы. Спать с ним во второй раз было ошибкой. Вообще спать с ним было ошибкой. Вся эта история с профориетацией была катастрофической ошибкой. Маленькая услуга обернулась...

Случайности не случайны.

Магия любви.

Выстраданное счастье.

Дамблдор.

Помогая по-своему, он все-таки играл. И Гермиона даже не злилась. Была благодарна. Немного. Хоть и не признается в этом профессору ни за какие коврижки. Сильные не благодарят, но они и не плачут. Сильные свободны в своей самодостаточности, но она зависима. Тогда сильная ли?

Иногда сила заключалась в слабости, но готова ли Гермиона принять такой расклад?

Готова ли поступиться всем, во что верила последние двадцать лет?

Не готова?

Тогда какого черта Гермиона мокла под дождем, если все еще сомневалась. Какого лысого Мордреда рисковала всем ради мальчишки, если думала, стоит ли. Какого общипанного фестрала с маниакальной страстью ковырялась в себе.

Жизнь коротка, чтобы отказываться от игры, выигрыш в которой обещал долгожданное умиротворение.

В конце концов, Гермиона Грейнджер всегда мечтала побывать в Вегасе. Самое время поставить все на зеро.

Ставки сделаны.

Ставок больше нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на HP Big Bang на АБ 2014


End file.
